BixLu Week 2015
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: Welcome to BixLu Week 2015! Dates: 11/1-11/7. A series of one shots dedicated to the adorably funny Seith Mage and his love for a certain celestial mage.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to BixLu Week!**

 _GemNika_ and I have officially lost our goddamn minds. So, we've created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'?

Now, on to some information. I'm posting this introductory chapter early for a few reasons.

-I'd like to let my readers know what I'm working on, namely writing up the prompts for this week. I haven't forgotten about Sound Pod or Soulful Fugue, I promise.

-If any of my readers are interested in also posting for BixLu week, it'll give you some time to work on your own ideas to get them ready! Also, if you do post anything for BixLu week, please let me know in the reviews, so I can make sure I check it out!

-I'd like to get the word out to all of you, so you have plenty of time to work on your own entries.

* * *

 **Dates:** November 1, 2015 through November 7, 2015

 **Prompts:**

Day 1: _Fix_

Day 2: _Hidden_

Day 3: _Home_

Day 4: _Doctor_

Day 5: _Vendetta_

Day 6: _Fluffy_

Day 7: _Space_

* * *

This week will obviously be rated M because...Bix is involved. Not sure I could make anything with him included less than that LOL! I'm laying down the blanket disclaimer here:

 **Please be aware that this is M for a reason.**

* * *

Keep writing, reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! And, please please please let your fellow readers know about this wonderful upcoming event!

I'll see you guys on **November 1st** for BixLu Week!

Big Hugs!

Princess Nana


	2. Fix

**Hi everyone!**

 **Hope everyone had a safe and happy Halloween**

 **I want to welcome all of you to the start of BixLu Week! MidLu week has wrapped and now onto the next awesome pairing. I had a great time with the lovely Midnight and Bixy has been wonderful to write.**

 **This week will all be part of one storyline. The days will skip around in their relationship.**

 **But, onto the reading! They say all good things must come to an end and sometimes, the end is just the beginning.**

* * *

 **Day 1 - Fix**

Bickslow leaned against the archway that lead into the kitchen and grinned. He couldn't help but admire the woman standing at the sink. She was beautiful. More so than she'd been all those years ago. Nine to be exact, seven years married and two years prior to that. Her hair was longer but still that honey gold shade of blonde. Her face looked a little more mature and was a little fuller. Her hips had a wider flare, which she complained a lot about. He, on the other hand, found her simply irresistible. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't talk his breath away or make him rock hard. And she didn't have to do a damn thing to do it. To say he was still head over heels for her was an understatement. Waking up next to her every morning, he tumbled head over feet all over again. She was his dream come true and every waking moment in between.

"Did the kids get off alright?"

Her voice brought him out of his reverie and he smiled as he made his way across the kitchen to stand behind her. His hands caressed her voluptuous ass as his head dropped to brush over a bare shoulder. He loved summer now. It meant short skirts and shorts that reached just below the curve of her ass and barely there tops. Sure, these days the bottom hem of her shirts were longer. She complained about her stomach, needlessly he thought. She hated the couple of stretch marks she'd received with their second and last baby. It was a sad thought, not seeing her pregnant again. He'd never thought himself to have that kind of fetish until seeing her with that rounded belly the first time. Just the thought of it had his pants tightening. "Yep," he breathed against her skin. "Bisca said to tell you that she's got everything set up for tomorrow for you."

"Mmm great," she smiled as she turned her head to press her lips to his. "And did Cay give you trouble about staying?"

Cay, or Caylinn, was their youngest and by far the clingiest. When she wasn't being a sheer terror. He loved both of his children but the baby was proving to be too much like him, even at three. Always up to no good and moody without Lucy near enough to touch. "Not much," he lied. "I promised her a ride on the babies if he was a good girl for Erza."

"You spoil her," she chuckled. "And it's still weird. Her and Mira having kids, running a pre-school."

He had to laugh. Weird? No, weird was them having a child for Laxus and Gajeel. Them getting pregnant at the same time, twice so that both same sex couples could have children was a goddamn circus oddity. All because Mira had images of babies dancing in her head now that everyone was paired. Matchmaking to Babymaking. She should have her own reality show. "Yeah. Weird," he chuckled as he gave her a quick smack on her ass. "I'm going to be back in the workshop if you need me."

"Ok baby," she smiled and gave him another kiss. "I'll bring you some lunch when the laundry's done."

He hummed his approval and left her to make for his study. With any luck he'd have the last of Aidan's totems done. Having a child who could possibly have the burden of his magic had once scared the shit out of him. It wasn't the most acceptable of abilities and he knew how hard his life had been. He'd been called everything from freak to monster. People had avoided him, hated him and feared him. It wasn't until Lucy had come along to teach him self-acceptance that he stopped hating the _curse_. But his oldest was already taking interest and showing signs of taking after him in the magic department. So he decided for his upcoming sixth birthday, he'd give his boy his first set of totems. He could start teaching him, showing him the basics. He wanted his son to grow up with a better outlook on the power they had. To see the good that was in it first, instead of the bad.

He pulled the cloth off that hid the unfinished totems from view and smiled at his work. Over the years he'd become a skilled wood worker, thanks to perseverance and a little help from a certain kink friendly woodwork mage at the guild. He picked up one of the three completed wooden statues and brushed his thumb over the comical little face. He'd opted for much smaller versions of his own but modeled the faces off of pictures Lucy had taken over the last five years of his son's life. Aiden and Cailynn. He loved them both equally but the first would always have a special place. He knew exactly when the boy had been conceived, oh did he remember. Six months after they'd been married. He could vividly remember his birth and the wonder he felt in that he, Bickslow Tamashi had helped bring a life into the world. And like it had been with the boy's mother, it had been an intense, incredible and unconditional love at first sight.

He pulled his tools and paints out of the storage drawers, arranged his work table the way he wanted. He wasn't an overly meticulous person, as his wife so often reminded him when she was busy cleaning up after his mess. Except when it came to his work. He was practically OCD when it came to his workshop. Everything had a place. Every chisel, brush, hammer, screwdriver, paint can; all neatly stored in its own draw or cubby. He could sometimes lose himself in his work. It was relaxing, focusing on the tiny details. Once he was sure he had everything laid out that he needed, he took a seat on the stool and set about precariously carving.

* * *

Lucy set the last dish in the rack and was reaching to shut the water off when something warm and wet surrounded her sock covered foot. She looked down and gasped at the sight of water running along the floor. "Oh fuck," she swore under her breath as she quickly shut the water off. Taking a step back, her eyes immediately went to the cupboard beneath the sink. It was dry, not even a drop from her cleaning up the breakfast dishes. The dishwasher was bone dry as well. _No no no! He promised._ Her eyes darted to the closed laundry room door only to find suds billowing out from under the bottom. Water rushed out from the opening and over the kitchen floor. "Damn it! Bicks!" She shouted as she ran across the kitchen.

"In a minute, Babe."

She pulled the door open with a growl and stomped her feet in anger. Mountains of bubbles rose out of the washing machine, spilling down the white metal side like a waterfall. _A minute. A fucking minute my ass!_ "Bickslow! Now goddamn it!"

"I'm coming Cosplayer! Just give me a second."

She slammed her hand down on the lacrima dial. "Bickslow Tamashi, get out here right fucking now before I give you a second up your ass!" She looked down at all the water and soap and suddenly felt the burning sting from tears. It was everywhere. _How the hell am I going to get all of this cleaned up?_ A sob slipped out and she kicked the side of the machine.

"Lu-What the fuck!" Bickslow's voice boomed from the kitchen. "Where'd all the damn water come from?"

Her fists clenched at her side and she bit her lip to keep from going complete raging psycho bitch on him. She took a deep breath and turned to walk out of the flooded laundry room. "You said you fixed the da-AHHH!" Socks and suds were suddenly her arch-nemesis. Her feet slipped out from underneath her and she was rushing towards the floor. On her back. She heard heavy footsteps rushing towards her before the wind was knocked from her body. Her vision tunneled and she groaned at the pain that radiated from her back.

"Oh god, Bab-oohh shi-"

She didn't need to see to know what was coming. Reflexes kicked in and she rolled just in time to feel the impact beside her. The sound of him groaning beside her struck her as comical, karma revisiting him for saying he fixed the machine instead of just agreeing to a new one. A chuckle bubbled up. And then another and another until she was laying there, drenched and covered in laundry suds laughing her ass off.

"What the hell is so damn funny?"

She rolled her head to the side to find him pulling himself up to sit, a grimace on his face as he reached up to rub at his head. He wasn't a klutz by any stretch of the means. He had impeccable balance and amazing grace. Seeing him laid out on his back, having slipped on the saturated floor only fueled her laughter more. It wasn't that it was that funny, he could be seriously hurt. They weren't twenty three and nineteen anymore. But in that moment she found it hysterical. "Y-you," she managed between giggling fits. "This…this is all your fault."

"How the hell is this all my fault?"

Lucy scooped up a handful of bubbles and threw it at him. "You said you fixed the washer."

"I did," he bellowed.

"Really?" She chuckled as she pushed herself up to sit. "If you fixed it, how did you explain the water and soap covering our floors."

"Well…" He frowned, a hand coming up to run through his soaked hair. "I…I thought I did."

She chuckled and reached over to brush off the bubbles that sat on the pointed tip of his nose. There was no staying mad at him. No matter how hard she tried, she never could. "Does this mean you accept that I was right and we need a new washer?"

"Yeah. Fuck. Lucy, I'm sorry."

She pursed her lips and leaned over to grasp his face in her hands. "It's ok my Baby," she smiled before brushing her lips against his. "Make it up with a new washing machine. I've got clothes to wash."

He grinned and pulled her into his lap before capturing her lips with his own, kissing her deeply. "Deal but right now I've got a water goddess I need to dry off."

She shivered as his fingers slipped beneath her wet shirt. It was one more thing about him she could never resist but she had to. They had a mess to clean up and other things to tend to. "Oh no Mr. Tamashi," She chuckled as she pulled back. "Maybe if our house wasn't flooded and someone hadn't kept me up all night."

His face took on an expression of mock shock. "I only wanted to cuddle."

"Yeah with your penis maybe," she snorted.

"Since when do I have a penis?"

She blinked at him. Had he really just asked that ludicrous question? "Bixy, Baby. You do realize you're a boy right?"

"No. I'm a fucking man," he pouted. "But you never referred to it as a _penis_."

 _God he's so fucking adorable when he pouts like that._ It reminded her of Aiden's pout when it was bedtime. While the boy had her disposition and hair color, he was otherwise his father's son. Caylinn on the other hand had his disposition and hair but was her spitting image, magic preference and all. _I wonder…_ "Ok," she smirked. "You're dick, cock, man meat, dude piston, _penis_ has been getting a lot of cuddles lately and…."

"And?"

She slipped her arms over his shoulders and grinned. "And it might have left a little something."

"Wait," he asked as he pushed her back a little. "Left a little something."

 _Oh god, he's slow today._ "Yes," she drawled. "As in I might have gone to see Wendy yesterday…"

She watched his brows furrow for just half a second before a look of horror came over his face. It certainly wasn't the look she was expecting. Ok, she could admit that they'd agreed the last would be it. They were done with this and she hadn't exactly planned it. Hell she'd been shocked as hell when she found out. But horror? "B-Bixy?"

His head dropped. "I told Evergreen there was something wrong with that hotel but-"

"Hotel?" Her stomach knotted and an anxious feeling swept over her.

'Yeah. On the way back we stayed at this crappy place and I just knew I'd get something there."

Her brows furrowed and she found herself silently praying. Her eyes began to burn and she could feel her breakfast starting to rebel. "Get something?"

"Well. Yeah," he groaned. "It's crabs isn't it? Oh god it's no-"

Her face fell at his words, her jaw dropping with it. She could punch him in his handsome fucking face for scaring her like that. She was starting to think he was confessing to something horrible. The pessimistic side that she denied existed had reared its ugly head. It had whispered those horrible thoughts into her ear, playing on the insecurities she had developed over the last couple of years. She wasn't as young. Her body wasn't in the same shape. There were now scars that marred her flesh. He was bound to find something more…appealing. But no! He was way the hell off base. She was pretty sure that she wasn't going to be shitting for the next month thanks to the pucker factor. "I'm not talking about STD's Bickslow," she said flatly.

"Then wha…" His words trailed off as the light seemed to go off. "Y-you don't…you…ah…how?"

 _Eureka!_ That had been her exact reaction when The Sky Dragon Slayer had confirmed the twenty-five tests she'd taken. She was surprised that he hadn't stumbled across one of the boxes in the trash before now. "Well," She shrugged. "I'm thinking perhaps your doctor took lessons from my husband."

"B-but…Lucy! I got fixed!"

A snort of laughter shot out and she turned to glance at the laundry room. "You mean the way you fixed the washer?"

The Seith Mage blinked as his eyes bounced between her and the door way. "Are you sure?"

"About six weeks sure," she smiled.

He wasted no time in pulling her against him. The safety of his arms encircled her and his lips were all over her face. She giggled at the onslaught, surprised that he was now practically overflowing with joy. She wasn't sure how she felt. Part of her was happy, ecstatic even. Her pregnancies had been happy, healthy ones. She loved being a mother, as much as she loved being his wife. And he was wonderful, so attentive and encouraging when she thought herself contemplating applying for Shamu's position at Sea World. It had been a rough, hard decision to cut off the possibility of more children. But now the vanity in her made her question. She'd just gotten herself back in shape from the last pregnancy. Caylinn was finally diaper and bottle free. This meant she'd have to start all over again. It meant more late night feedings, even less time alone with her husband. It meant another year, at the least without being able to go out on a mission with him. It was hard to go slaying vulcans and vanquishing dark guilds with a baby attached to a tit.

"-splayer? Lucy?"

His voice broke into the ping pong game she was playing in her mind and she blinked. She hadn't even realized he'd released her until she found his concern gaze trained on her. A small, embarrassed smile tugged at her lips. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"What's wrong?"

She pursed her lips and gave a shrug. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

The bark of laughter that erupted from between his lips startled her and his hands came up to frame her face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well becau-"

He silenced her with a soft brush of his lips against hers. "So it wasn't planned," he smiled. "I'm happy, more than happy really. That is one fix I'm glad failed."

A sigh of a laugh fell from her lips and she leaned her forehead against his, the mess surrounding them forgotten. When had life twisted? He was now the optimistic one without a single worry and she was the pessimist with a million questions. They'd gotten rid of all of the baby items. Clothes, furniture, bottles, diaper bins. She'd even tossed out all of her maternity clothes. Just last month and she'd cringed when she'd held a few pieces against herself. She had been happy to be rid of them. What husband wanted a waddling wife that had to roll herself out of bed? "Yeah," she sighed wistfully. "Definitely not planned."

Bickslow brushed the locks of hair that escaped her messy bun back behind her ears and hooked a finger under her chin. "Lucy. Baby," he smiled. "I'm gonna stop you right there. Do you really not want another?"

Lucy's eyes trained on his lip as her mind contemplated his question. It wasn't about not wanting another child. Sure, it was in a way but not really. She loved her children. One more would only add to the excitement in their home. One more to hear laughing as they played, one more to cuddle with when they had a bad dream, one more step away from the dreaded empty nest. It was about setting aside their plans to start going out on family missions. To take trips now that both of the other ones were old enough. To send them both out to an aunt or uncles home for the night so that they could have date night. "Yes but wh-"

"No buts to be had," he cut in. "You're worried about gaining weight and don't say you aren't. I know you, remember? You don't see what I see when you're pregnant. You're beautiful EVEN more so with that pregnant belly. God, you don't know how much it turns me on seeing you like that. And maybe you're worried about stretch marks. I don't. They remind me of the gorgeous children you've given me and how damn sexy you looked carrying them." She opened her mouth to speak but he gave her a pointed look. "I love you, Lucy. So damn much. And I know that that we didn't plan for this, it changes a few of things. But for the better. It gives us one more kid to enrich our lives. It gives us one more reason to be at home, one more reminder that I found the most perfect woman who has made my life a dream come true."

"Bicks," she sniffled. She never in a million years would have taken him for a romantic before they'd gotten together. He'd always came off as the jokester pervert, a sweet one but one still the same. But he'd turned out to be so much more. He had a way with words that melted her heart every time. He could make her heart skip a beat with just a look. And every time he walked into the room, she fell in love with him all over again.

He pressed his lips to her forehead before slowly kissing his way down her face. Her eyes, the length of her nose, her cheeks, her chin to end with her lips. "It's true, Baby. You came in and made a diamond out of shit. You made my life better, you made me better. You fix me every day and this is just one more testament to that."

She fixed him? In her eyes, he never needed fixing. Hell, if anything, he was the one that did the fixing. He's the one that filled in the broken road she'd traveled on. He showed her that love did exist and not all men were assholes. "I love you Bickslow."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you too and this will be ok. More than ok and you'll be even more beautiful this time around than the other two."

"If you say so," she chuckled.

"I do," he chuckled as his fingers strayed back down to the hem of her shirt. "Now, how about we get out of these wet clothes? I need to fix those doubts of yours by worshiping this hot ass body of yours."

She moaned as his warm hands slid up to cup her breasts. "You can fix me any time, Bicks."

* * *

 **And there you go! Like I said before, the end is just the beginning. Bixy really does make the perfect hubby :D**

 **Stay tuned for tomorrow – Day 2 – Hidden**

 **Please R & R!**

 **Big hugs,**

 **Princess Nana**


	3. Hidden

**Hi everyone!**

 **Welcome back for day 2 of BixLu week! I can't say how awesome all of the reviews and enthusiasm over this week is. If you haven't already, check out some of the others posting. Awesome work by fabulous authors. GemNika and I are so stoked by the response to this pairing.**

 **This one took a little longer to write. It fought me but thanks to my Triplet, I prevailed. Remember these chapters will skip around in their relationship. This one is 2 months after they started dating**

 **But onto the reading!**

 **As usual, I don't own Fairy Tail. Just the plot**

* * *

 **Day 2 - Hidden**

Bickslow shifted on the branch and winced when a wooden nub that used to be a full branch stuck painfully into an ass cheek. Ok, so perhaps this wasn't his brightest idea. He glanced over at the blonde beside him and frowned when she shivered. It had seemed like an ingenious plan when he'd suggested it. It was that time again. The annual game night for the guild and like years past, they were ending with a few rounds of hide and go seek in the dark. Thankfully Mira had seen to the large injustice that had happened in previous years. It had been rather comical to see the look of horror that came over the Dragon Slayers faces when she brought out the enchantment pendants. It restricted their enhanced senses, putting them on an equal playing field with the other guild members. Unfortunately, that was where the _bright ideas_ had ended.

He'd come across Lucy, his girlfriend of just two months, hiding behind a bush. Well, more like he'd jumped the bush and his foot found her. Her head that is. God she'd been pissed. He'd felt like shit but it led to an argument. Bringing them to a grand total of seven for the week. He had no clue what the hell was going on. Things had started great. They'd both decided at first to just keep it on the down low until they both adjusted. And all truths be told, he could honestly say he knew without a doubt he was already head over heels for her. How could he not be? Her white, crystalline soul was enough to draw anyone to her. Heart of gold and more compassion than Mother Theresa. She was beautiful inside and out. Although trouble began a week ago. She began to get irritable, cranky was being nice. He didn't get it.

At first, he'd thought it had been her period. Sure, a rather typical guy assumption but truth hurts. Mood swings, pushing him away, snapping at the slightest little thing. She was everything he knew she wasn't. But, luckily for him she was pretty OCD about organization. She kept a calendar on her bedroom wall, just over her desk that had details for everything listed on it. Mother Nature's unholy wrath of fertility was duly noted every month in red, with flow percentages and all. And he had thought Freed was anal. But thanks to her astute attention to detail and the driving need to mark its presence, that had been the week before. When she wasn't biting his head off for breathing or dropping an eyelash on her freshly washed duvet.

After arguing for fifteen damn minutes about him not taking her hiding spot, not that he wanted it to begin with, the idea had hit. They could use his babies to get up there and they readily agreed to help. They loved _The Cheerleader,_ as they liked to call her. She hadn't been too keen on the idea and had wanted to argue about that too until the unmistakable sound of someone coming through the brush had made the decision for her. Now, here they were a good thirty minutes later. Sat in a tree. With a stick up his ass and her most likely feeling the effects of hypothermia because she rarely dressed for the occasion. The nights were still cool and being a good fifty feet up in the air, it was a little on the chilly side. The perv in him kind of liked it though. Her thin white top did little to hide the major set of _headlights_ she was sporting and that damn blue skirt of hers just barely covered her ass. He was graced with the long lengths of exposed creamy thighs and toned calves. _God just to feel them wrap-_

"Bicks?"

Her voice put an end to his declining thoughts and his eyes snapped up from the exposed skin her lack of proper clothing afforded to her face. He was prepared for her to go off about being cold but instead he found sadness on her face. And she wasn't even looking at him. That gave him room for pause. His mind immediately went to the negative. She was breaking up with him. They hadn't even really begun and already it was ending. "Y-yeah?"

"Do you think I'm unattractive?"

He blinked at the question. Unattractive? Was that really the question she'd just asked?"No! God, hell no Cosplayer. Why…why would you even ask that?"

"Yeah Cheerleader!" Pipi cut in as he came down to hover in front of her. "He thinks you're bootiful."

"It's beautiful, Ding Dong," PuPu grumbled. "He thinks you're beautiful, Lucy."

She gave a slight shrug of her shoulder, her hand rising from her lap to rub at her nose. "Well it's just…" Her words trailed off and she gave a disheartened sigh. "Never…never mind."

"Ohhh, she's giving him the silent treatment," Popo chuckled.

"Would you all shut up and let Bickslow talk?" Papa sighed. "Sorry for their interruption."

"Lucy…" He paused as she shivered again and he reached up to pull his cloak off, draping it around her shoulders. The corners of his lips pulled down into a frown as he studied her for a moment. Where on earthland would she ever get that notion and why dismiss it without an explanation? Even with the crap he knew she'd gone through in past relationships, she was still the most confident person he knew when it came to looks. She was beautiful, hot, sexy, too overqualified to be listed as fuckable. "Baby, don't say nevermind. You've been…upset about something for a while now and I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Well…I just…" She stumbled before stopping herself to take a deep breath. "Bicks. We've been together for two months now and…well…the most we've done is kiss."

"Yeaaah," he replied slowly. Where was she going with this? _Fuck. Please don't tell me I've got bad breath._

Her bottom lip stuck out as she turned her face to look at him. "I just…does the thought of touching me repulse you or something?"

 _Why would I be repul-_ The realization of what she was saying slapped him square in the face and he gaped at her. She was right. He hadn't allowed himself more indulgence than kissing her. Not for lack of desire but more trying to do right by her. "L-Lucy. I…" He sighed. He could slap himself for not realizing how she would see his attempts at trying to be the nice guy for once. "I did, I mean do. DO want to do more than kiss you. I swear. I was just…well…Yeah. I fail."

"Wait," she blinked. "You wanted do more than kiss me? But you kind of pushed me away if it got hot and heavy."

" _Yep. I'm an idiot. Just let me go scream that shit from the top of the guild. I refused to get into Cosplayer's pants because I'm cool like that!_ " Bickslow thought, sourly.

"Ohhh yeah he wanted to touch your bo-" Pepe started to interject before all five totems were suddenly rendered lifeless.

"Bicks!" Lucy frowned. "They were just trying to help. That far of a drop could hurt them."

He glanced down at the ground before waving her off with his hand. "Nah. They're fine but they were interrupting."

"But…still," she pouted.

Bickslow let out a long sigh. He knew about the dormant insecurities she had about sex thanks to past relationships. And he'd only fed into that in his own stupidity. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm a jackass," he started. "But I can honestly say I only pushed you away because I wanted you to know I wanted you for more than your body. I like all of you, so much. And believe me when I say resisting you has been the hardest thing I've ever done."

Silence fell over them. Uncomfortable, unsavory silence broken up only by the sounds of the woods at night and laughter off in the distance. He glanced over at her a couple of times, finding her just staring off with a blank expression. It was pure torture. He wanted her to say something. Anything. Ok, maybe not anything. He feared rejection. He was scared shitless because he was all too aware that when she opened her mouth, it could be the end. They were standing on the verge of finding forever and he'd fucked that up. He'd just wanted to be the good guy. He wanted her to know he wanted her, all of her for who she was. Not just sex. It wasn't about sex for him. But he should have and could have shown her in other ways.

The slightest of movement of the branch under him brought him out of his darkening thoughts and he looked up. His brows furrowed as he watched her precariously pull herself up to stand. "Cosplayer?"

She reached up and used the branches above her to turn so that her back was against the trunk. "Come up here with me."

"Lu-"

"Stop," she cut him off and stuck out a hand to him. "Now come up here with me."

He blinked at her hand for a moment before he looked back up at her. There was no anger on her face, all traces of sadness were gone. If she was going to break up with him, he'd rather take it sitting down. Stick up his ass and all. But he still wasn't able to resist. He reached around her leg and used the trunk of the tree as leverage to push himself up. "You can just say it Lucy," he sighed as he draped an arm over one of the branches she was clinging to.

"Say what?" She smirked as she dropped a hand to his chest, her fingers smoothing the fabric of his dark, long sleeved top. "And no more Cosplayer?"

The sudden playful tone in her voice confused him but her actions even more. His brain didn't have time to process as those thin, delicate fingers curled into his shirt and pulled him against her. Her lips found his, silencing whatever he could have said. It wasn't a soft, slow kiss of affection or reassurance. It wasn't exploratory as their other kisses had been. She was abrasive, demanding, controlling and holy hell did it do something to him. She tasted like the strawberries she smelled of. He loved that. Her hand was everywhere and anywhere. Her fingers found their way under his shirt and he literally sighed into her mouth at the soft, smooth touch. This was what he'd been resisting and fuck the world if he wanted it to stop. But this wasn't what he'd envisioned for their first time. "Cos- Player. Lu- Cy," He slowly iterated between kisses and nips of her teeth. When the only response she gave was her hand framing his arousal through his pants and a slight hum as her tongue teased the spots her teeth scraped.

He pulled back and removed her fingers from his already too tight pants to lay them on his chest. "Lucy, Baby. We're in a tree, hiding from everyone in the guild."

"And you've made me wait _two_ agonizing months," she pouted.

He chuckled as she tried pulling him down again for another kiss, to undoubtedly cut off his words. "Yes and waiting a couple of more minutes until we're home won't hurt."

"Bixy," she grinned. "I want you. All of you and right now, I'm done waiting for the _D_."

"For the ohhhh woah, Lu-" He wasn't sure how she'd done it. But faster than he could blink, she'd managed to slide down to a crouch and was already working on the button and zipper on his pants. He tried batting her away, tried pulling her up but she just giggled and swatted his hand away. Being in a tree, his movements were limited for fear they would fall. It was a long fucking way down and if they didn't die, they'd be in traction for the rest of their foreseeable lives. The cool night air made him hiss as she pulled his arousal from his pants, "Cosplayer, Baby. Why don't we ju-ohhhhh fuck."

All ability to resist or think for that matter went out the window the moment her sweet mouth touched his exposed member. Her tongue swirled over the tip the way a child would a lollipop causing him to let out a long, drawn out moan as his whole body twitched at the contact. Feeling that warm, wet tongue bathing the length of him was pure bliss. And it didn't even come close to the heaven that swept him away when she finally took him into her mouth. It was as though she was trying to suck out his very soul and he was pretty damn sure he wanted her to do just that. The cold forgotten. The others out there searching for hiding guild members all but a distant memory. He was completely lost in her rendition of viva voce. And she was getting straight fucking A's.

Her mouth twisted one way as she sunk down the length of him only to twist the opposite direction on the withdrawal. He'd had good blow jobs before. Plenty of them. Good was a very broad term. One could use it for a sandwich, a movie. People had good times. They had a good meal, visited a good museum, bought a good pair of shoes. But Lucy's mouth? What she was doing to him? Excellent, exceptional, marvelous, superb, aces, superior, delightful, fantastic, fabulous, terrific, killer. It didn't take her throat working the hell out of him to know she'd put every single word he came up with to shame. They were suddenly bad words, utterly inadequate to describe what he felt. But the moment he felt himself slip past the back of her mouth and her larynx muscles tightened around him, he was pretty sure Mary Poppins was onto something with supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

"F-Fuck," he moaned. "L-Lucy…god….your mouth."

Then she just had to moan around him. His fingers white knuckled the branches he was holding on to. Her fingers clung to his hips, pulling him in deeper despite his hips driving himself into her warm, inviting mouth. Never before had any one made his eyes cross, not the way she did. Already he could feel that familiar zing in the base of his spine. Just a few minutes and he was teetering on the edge. And it had nothing to do with the branch he was barely able to hold himself up on. His knees were feeling weak. If he didn't stop this, he'd lose himself in the deepest levels of blissful hell that was his girlfriend's mouth. And to think he'd been resisting this.

He reluctantly dropped a hand to the top of her head and struggled resisting the urge to bury his fingers into her perfect honey blonde locks. "Lu. B-baby," He stammered as he pushed her head back. A wave of remorse washed over him the moment that saturating warmth was gone.

"W-was I doing something wrong?"

The hurt in her voice only made the regret worse. "No. Wrong?" He sighed as he reached down to help her stand. "Baby, that…was so fucking right, too right. Like _it's gonna end too soon_ right."

"But then why stop?"

He quickly glanced between the two branches they'd been holding on to and gave a slight push to the one they were perched on. With his propensity for perfect balance, years spent perfecting it and his agility. He could actually make this work. A slow grin pulled at the corners of his lips before he attacked her mouth. He could easily see himself swallowed up in a steadfast addiction to the taste of her mouth. And the sounds of her moans. That throaty sound, the little whimpers that he swallowed down as his hand explored the wonderland of her curves. Everywhere he touched, her body so easily responded by pushing into him. Her breasts were perfect, fitting just right in his palm. Her stomach was as flat as it looked and it quivered under his fingertips. Her hips had been made just for his grasp. It drove him that he couldn't have both hands on the wheel but she had a point. They'd waited two entire months. She'd gotten him to the edge and he was feigning for more. "Panties," He moaned as he broke the kiss. "I'll hold you up."

The grin she gave him made him twitch. Saliva flooded his mouth as he watched her fingers lift the ends of her skirt to reveal the daintiest silk bikini style panties. She pulled at the little bows that were on her hips and the material gave way as the ribbons came loose. _Holy mother of go-_ His mouth went dry as his eyes were torn away from her smooth, clean-shaven mound of heaven to see her lifting the panties to her face. Watching her drag the material under her nose was by far the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. But then she floored him when she gave him a saucy grin and pulled the fabric from her nose to press it to his. His nostrils flared as her fingers pressed the damp material against him. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating. It made him long to taste her, to immerse himself in her until he suffocated.

His eyes locked with hers as his fingers strayed down to brush against the sendal flesh of her thighs. God he'd never felt anything so soft as her skin. "Fuck," He growled as his fingers brushed against her core. "You're already so wet."

"Touch me, Bixy," She moaned.

He didn't need to be told twice but hell did her voice sound amazing. Not the usual robust, vibrant tone that came from between those beautiful lips. It was deeper, sultry, raspy, thick yet breathy. And hearing her call him Bixy. The feeling her body give to the intrusion of his digits had him moaning with her. So soft, hot, wet, tight. But he didn't have to wonder how she tasted. Her fingers pressed the panties she'd soaked between his lips. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he'd find someone like her. Someone who just might be more sexually driven than he was. He bit down on the material as his tongue bathed it, seeking every last trace of her essence. Sweet, like candy with just the slightest hint of tang that reminded him of citrus.

Deeper. Higher. Faster. Her hips bucked against his hand as his fingers scissored inside of her. Feeling her walls flutter around him made him ache to be inside of her. But he wasn't ready. She wasn't ready. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders and her body trembled ever so slightly against him. His name tumbled from her lips on repeat when her moans and whimpers weren't choking off the beautiful sound. It drowned out the other sounds of the night. Her smell was so potent despite everything else around them. And seeing her face. It was tilted up with the moonlight filtering through the branches around them to perfectly highlight her features. Those large, doe brown eyes were glazed over in lust. Her kissable, full lips were parted and her tongue occasionally darted out to wet them. And he wasn't even fucking her yet.

"B-Bixy," she panted. "P-please…fuck I need all…all of you inside of me."

He let loose a muffled moan behind his makeshift gag and pulled his fingers from her body only to have her capture his hand. His jaw went slack, the panties slipping out as he watched her bring his soaked fingers to her lips. He watched her eyes roll as her tongue snaked around his digits before she pulled them into her mouth. "Oh dear God," he awed as she suckled on his fingers. Just when he didn't think she could get any fucking hotter, she blew him out of the water.

"Shirt," she hummed as she pulled her lips from his hand. Her fingers let go of him long enough to work at her shirt buttons. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

She could have told him to jump off the top of the damn guild and he would have done it. He steadied himself on the large branch and quickly pulled his top over his head. There was no care as to where it went as he tossed it. He pushed his pants and underwear over his hips, letting them fall as he pulled one of her legs up to hook over his hips. Just feeling the tip of his arousal brushing over her soaked core nearly dropped him to his knees. He had to reach up for one of the branches above him to steady himself. Her shirt fell open to reveal the most flawless set of breasts he'd ever seen, shielded only by a thin, sheer bra. Her flat stomach heaved with each breath she took. "Damn you're fucking perfect," he breathed.

"Not even close," she chuckled as she reached down between them to grasp his length and brought it to her opening. "But I think you're about to show me how to perfectly fuck."

The strangled sound that made its way up from his throat was foreign to his own ears. But his body couldn't resist the reaction he had to feeling her body just begging for him to be inside. Her opening felt like it was nursing on the tip of his length. His fingers tightened on her thigh and he pulled her to meet his surging hips. In one thrust, he found himself buried deep inside of her and it nearly drove him over the edge. She fit around him like a tailored glove. Made just for him. And still he needed more. His hips pulled back till only the head of him remained inside. As bad as he wanted to be back inside of her, he waited until she had that pleading look on her face and whimpered his name. His hips surged forward again, making her cry out. It was the most beautiful sound he had and would ever hear.

Slow and easy, he set a gentle pace. He wanted to savor every sensation. Every sound. Her arms clung to him as her leg tightened around him. Pulling him in deeper and deeper. The world around them ceased to exist. It was only him and her that existed. Every thrust fed an addiction that he never realized he had. His head dropped to press his lips against hers and he moaned at the taste of her that still lingered there. She was the death he never knew he was searching for and he couldn't get enough. "Fuck, Lucy," He moaned. "You feel so damn good."

Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip, her staccato breath feathering over his face. "M-more Bixy," she managed between thrusts. "P-please. Harder, fuck me harder."

He wanted to deny her. Wanted to draw it out but the way her walls clamped down around him had him practically howling at the damn moon. His hips flexed, thrusting into her hard and fast. Her fingernails dug painfully into his scalp and it drove him over the edge into madness. He'd always had a pension for just a little pain but even more so for a woman who took control. Denial dissipated, leaving only compliance its wake as he gave into her request. Hard and fast. Unforgiving, he took her. Laid claim to what was and always would be his. Her cries of pleasure spurred him on, his name being shouted to the heavens set the stage. That zing from before returned only stronger and more intense. The fluttering around him tightened his balls. He tried to speak but the only thing that came was her name, tumbling from his lips. Her body tensed around him and it sent him over the edge.

* * *

"Are you sure she wasn't in her apartment?"

Laxus glanced at Freed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm fucking sure," he growled as he pushed through a bush. They'd been searching for a good forty minutes now without any sign of Lucy or Bickslow. They hadn't shown up back at the guild after the game ended. They were the only two not found in four rounds, four different people had been tagged it. Everyone waited for them to come back in, wondering where the _wonder_ hiding spot had been. But after an hour and still no sign, they all started to worry.

"I even checked inside," Gajeel groaned. "She hasn't been there since this morning."

Evergreen chuckled and shook her head. "They're probably holed up somewhere doing god knows what."

"Ah. No," Laxus immediately replied. "They're friends. Nothing more."

Freed glanced at the three people with him. "Are you positive of that Laxus? They've been spending an exorbitant amount of time together as of late."

"One hundred percent."

The brunette glanced at Freed before her attention turned back to Laxus. "And how can you be so sure?" She asked before letting out a squeak as she side stepped, barely missing a faceplant into a tree.

"They'd fucking reek of each other if they were banging," Gajeel smiled smugly.

"R-really?" Evergreen stuttered, the color clearly draining from her face. "Y-you can tell that?"

Laxus gave a shake of his head and chuckled. "Why do you think we've been teasing your ass about Elfman for the last couple of years?" He didn't really need to smell them to know. The two were obvious despite their attempts to hide it but Bicks and Lucy? He'd been questioning the relationship between his adopted little sister and his best friend for weeks. Freed was right, they seemed to be stuck up each other's asses more than normal. But while he occasionally caught the other's scent on one, it was no more than they'd pick up from a hug. He wasn't opposed to the idea of the two of them together, not really. It concerned him because what if they did hook up and then ended up having a bad break up. Lucy had been hurt way too much and honestly, so had Bickslow. He frankly didn't want to be caught in the middle of a shit storm, having to choose sides between two people he loved and would hate to see hurt.

"Fuck," Gajeel growled as he pulled Laxus to a halt. He turned and back tracked a little, sniffing at the air. "Do you still smell them where you are?"

Laxus's nostrils flared before letting out a sigh of annoyance. "Hell no," He grimaced. "It stops there." He looked around, a nervous feeling setting into the pit of his stomach. He pushed the sounds of crickets and cicadas singing to the back of his mind as he strained to hear anything other than the normal sounds of the woods at night. Nothing. There was no sign of a struggle, no signs of anything. Not even footprints in the dirt or hollow impressions left on the grass other than their own. It was like they'd simply disappeared off of the face of the earth.

"What do you believe could have happened to them?" Freed wondered aloud. "It is not like two people could simply vanish into thin air."

"If I had a fucking clu-" Laxus started only to be cut off by a feminine gasp. He turned to where the brunette fairy had been only to find her rushing off. "Ever!" He called after her and she simply ignored him as she quickly approached a large tree.

"Laxus…"

If the worried tone of her voice didn't get him, the frown on her face when she looked back at him sure the hell did. Whatever she'd found wasn't good. _Mavis please don't tell me something happened…_ He sprinted over to where she was only to skid to a stop when his eyes caught on a painted wooden face. "Oh no," he whispered as he quickly searched the tall weeds surrounding the base. _Papa. Fuck, Popo. Pipi…_ "They're all fucking here."

"But why the fuck would he leave them there?"

"He would not," Freed frowned as he came up beside the Iron Dragon slayer. "The only time they go lifeless like that is when Bickslow deactivates his magic or he's rendered unconscious…"

"But there's no sign of a fight," Evergreen said worriedly.

Laxus gathered the five wooden totems in his arms and turned to find the other three looking to him for guidance. He knew Bickslow. If the Seith mage had deactivated his magic, he would have hid the totems somewhere safe or sent them home before doing it. He also knew if Lucy was with him, neither of them would go down without a fight. _Unless they were caught off guard…_ He looked around, unsure of what to do. For the first time since Tartarus, he was scared and had zero fucking ideas as to what to do.

"Oh…my…well…that's certainly interesting."

The lightning dragon spun at the sound of Freed's voice to find the green haired mage looking away with crimson staining his cheeks. Gajeel had a hand clamped over his mouth, laughter clearly dancing in his crimson eyes and Evergreen looked as though she was the cat who'd swallowed the canary. _This isn't a laughing matter damn it._ "What?"

"How much money would you put on Bicks and Lucy NOT being an item," Evergreen chuckled.

His lip came up into a sneer and he was prepared to go ten kinds of crazy on her stupid ass when he saw her point skyward. He followed her direction and his arms went slack, dropping all five wooden dolls as his jaw dropped. He had been preparing himself for the reality of finding them dead or severely injured. "I'm going to fucking kill them," he swore under his breath at the sight of various articles of clothing hanging precariously from random branches and two very naked mages. Wrapped around each other and looking down at them with amusement on their faces no less.

"Bickslow and Lucy," Evergreen sang. "Fucking in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G."

* * *

 **And there you have how to have sex in a tree. Come on. It's Bixy. If he can balance while flying around on the babies, he can surely handle this hehe.**

 **Tomorrow is Home and I hope to see you all return.**

 **Please remember to R & R! **

**Big Hugs,**

 **Princess Nana**


	4. Home

**Welcome back everyone to day 3!**

 **Gah! This week is so awesome. You guys so rock with all the love and participation! Seriously, if you haven't checked out the other postings, please do so!  
**

 **But, I won't keep you from the reading :D  
**

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Day 3 - Home**

Lucy dropped off the last of the scattered empty beer mugs and shook her head. Dirty, used glasses covered the metal kitchen counter from one end to the other and a pile of plates were stacked next to the sink. Closing time for the guild was quickly approaching and almost everyone had left, leaving behind their mess for Mira to clean up. She'd felt sorry when she saw Mira picking up alone and opted to leave the small group that was left to lend the takeover mage a helping hand. The members of the guild could often prove to be a bunch of filthy creatures, treating the place like it was their personal pigsty. The older members were often the worst, Macao and Wakaba were the two laziest men she'd ever met when it came to cleaning up after themselves. She had to pity their wives.

"Thanks for the help Lucy but Lisanna and I can handle it from here."

Her brows furrowed as she looked over at the eldest Strauss. The woman took the upkeep of the guild in perfect stride. How she managed to go on missions in between taking care of the infantile men of the guild, the paperwork, seeing to the Master's every need was beyond her. She was a goddamn miracle worker. "You sure? I really don't mind helping out."

Mira smiled and waved her off. "Absolutely. Go have fun with the others."

Not that she'd ever say it out loud, Lucy was silently relieved. She didn't mind helping but after being gone for the last few days, walking mind you due to Natsu's never ending whining about train rides, she was utterly beat. She wanted nothing more than to grab her sexy beast of a boyfriend, head home, take a long ass shower on the hottest setting she could get and then veg with him in front of the lacrimavision. She had a week and a half worth of shows and some serious cuddle time to catch up on. Not that it would remain cuddling for long. She knew Bickslow and she knew herself. Even after two years of being together, neither of them seemed to have an ounce of control when left alone. The DVRs in both their living room and bedroom were always loaded with stuff they'd only made it halfway through and thank Mavis for movies on blu-ray. And it didn't ever matter what the content was. Documentaries, Horror, Romantic Comedies, Disney or Pixar Movies. It inevitably always ended up with the two of them naked and him trying to see how many ways he could bend her into the human pretzel.

She wiped her hands off on the towel and tossed it onto the counter before heading back into the main room. Despite the fact that there were only ten people left in the building, including her, Mira and Lisanna; loud laughter and shouting still echoed off the walls to fill the hall with noise. She slowly made her way over, smiling because it made her realize how much she'd missed home when she was away. Cana was sat upon Freed's lap, a full beer mug in one hand and the other twirling a lock of green hair between her fingers. Gajeel was sitting beside Laxus, giving him a devious grin as he chewed. The blonde dragon slayer was trying his best to look pissy as he glared at the first but even she knew it was pretty useless. Gajeel had Laxus practically wrapped around his pinky and that made her happy. They were good together. Levy was animatedly talking with Cana while occasionally slapping Natsu's hand away. She loved the fact that two of her best friends had finally found what they were searching for. It was surreal to think Natsu had mated first but there was no denying he loved the little bluenette more than life itself.

And in the middle of it all was her own little slice of heaven. Had someone told her years ago that one day she'd be head over heels with the guild's resident pervert jokester, she would have slapped them with a dead fish and called them Wanda. But happy wasn't enough to describe what she felt for being wrong. The pervert jokester was really only a small piece of the puzzle that is Bickslow Tamashi. Once she'd gotten to know him, she was in awe of the complexity of layers she'd found. He was crazy smart, enough to not only keep up with Freed but could sometimes stump even him. It was something that only his team ever saw. He had an unbelievably kind and warm heart, spending half of his time off working with various charities. The biggest piece of his time being spent with the orphanage in town. She loved watching him with the children because he had a natural knack for kids and they simply adored him and his babies. He was self-conscious, sometimes overly so. Years of being picked on because of his magic had left its toll. Compassionate, caring, humble, generous, loving, respectful, loyal beyond measure…they were all words she could use but it would only scratch the surface.

"Hey handsome," she smiled as she sat down beside him. One thing she was thankful for was the fact that over the couple of years together, she'd been able to help him to the point that he only ever wore his visor if they were out in town or on missions. He said people usually feared his eyes and perhaps they did but she loved them. They were unique in their shade of crimson and the moss green glow they gave off when he let his guard drop always made her breath catch. The glaucous glow would dance along the walls and her skin like the water's reflection at an aquarium.

He pushed the plate in front of him away and leaned back in his chair, giving her a wink. "There's my sexy cosplayer."

"Sexy? Psh," she said in mock disbelief. "And are you ever going to call me something else?"

"Sexy! Sexy!" His babies cheered after him, making her chuckle.

He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, his head dipping to brush his lips against hers. "See? Even they agree you're sexy but what would you like me to call you?"

"Jugs?" She smirked.

His lips pursed as if in thought before a frown settled in. "Nah. Melons maybe but jugs just seems so…crude."

She snorted and nudged him with her shoulder. "Are you about ready?"

"Ooh ready for what?"

Cana's voice practically dripped with sexual connotation. She was the real pervert in the group but Lucy loved the girl none the less. She opened her mouth for what she thought to be a speedy quip but was cut off by the man at her side.

"She's ready for the magic stick."

"That is so fucking lame," Gajeel scoffed from the other side of the table.

Lucy gave a roll of her eyes and shook her head before offering her pseudo brother-in-law a smile of thanks. "Does it always have to be about sex with you guys?" She asked as she stood up, only to be pulled back down into her seat. She shot the Seith Mage a miffed glance. "I'm ready to head home."

Bickslow's brows shot up in surprise. "Are you saying you don't want to ride my stick?"

"The only stick my little Sis rides is her broom," Laxus chimed in.

"Negative Bro. I only ride the broom during a full moon," Lucy chuckled. "I prefer to ride his bicycle."

The Iron Dragon Slayer let out a snort before he choked on the piece of metal in his mouth. "And bake him muffins in your oven, right Bunny?" He managed to croak out when he caught his breath.

"While polishing his family jewels."

Lucy shot Cana a grin. "Only because he pets my kitten."

"Yeah," Gajeel groaned. "But your ass does a lot more than purr."

Her head whipped around and she glared at the Raven haired dragon slayer. She wasn't THAT loud. Was she? "And just how the hell would you know?" She bellowed.

One of Laxus brows arched in amusement, a corner of his mouth lifting into his signature smirk. "Uh, camping trip back in August?" He chuckled and gave a shake of his head before glancing over at Freed. "Thank fucking god no one else was up at the lake."

"Oh god, YES Bicks! That's it! Flush my pipes out!" Gajeel shouted, his voice several pitches too high as he attempted to mimic Lucy.

Laxus' tongue lolled out of his mouth the way the Seith Mage's tongue as he stood up. "Fuck yeah," He grunted, perfectly imitating Bicks' voice as he gave several vulgar thrusts of his hips. "Take my fire hose baby!"

A look of utter horror fell over Lucy's face as everyone around her burst into obnoxious laughter. "Shut up! That is SO not how we sounded!"

"Pretty fucking close babe," Bickslow chuckled as he nudged her shoulder.

She gaped at him for a moment before shrugging and glancing at Cana. "What can I say? I like it when he eats my cupcake."

"Oh. Cana's is a muffin."

Bickslow blinked at Freed, not quite believing he'd just said that with such a straight face. The man never made sexual jokes. Ever. "Because it's yeasty?" The Seith mage questioned cautiously.

"No you fucking perv," Cana sneered. "It's because that shit tastes good with blueberries. Ask your girlfriend."

Lucy grinned at the look of shock and disbelief that was plastered on her boyfriend's gaping face. "It does."

"Just wait the hell up," The Iron Dragon Slayer cut in with a wave of his hands. He quirked a brow in question, his eyes narrowing on the Brunette sitting in Freed's lap. "When the fuck did Bunny go diver down on your ass?"

"What?" Levy shouted as she gaped at Lucy. "And where was I that I missed the party?"

"I prefer _truffle sniffing_ ," Cana smirked before glancing at Lucy as if for confirmation. "God, I guess about three years ago now?"

The celestial mage's lips pursed in thought. Had it really been that long ago? She had to assume it had been given the amount of time she'd been with Bickslow now. Time flew when one was having fun. "Yeah. I guess so," she shrugged as she glanced over at her best friend's mate. "Levs, you were out with your team at the time I believe. It was just Cana and I getting drunk at my place."

Freed cleared his throat and glanced between the brunette and blonde before hesitantly speaking. "Did you at least video this...feast you speak of?"

"Dude," Bickslow grinned. "Took the words out of my mouth."

Lucy side-eyed her boyfriend, a serious lack of amusement evident on her face. "I could find a way to put them back in."

"…" The Seith Mage shuddered and simply gave a nod, knowing she would.

"I could help you with that," Gajeel teased with a bat of his lashes as he nudged the Seith Mage's foot beneath the table. "Laxus says I tickle his uvula just right."

"Yea and I'm not about to go sharing your disco stick," Laxus growled as he laid a possessive hand on his mate's thigh. "Asshole."

"But you could demonstrate that for us," Lucy and Cana grinned in unison.

Gajeel gave a roll of his eyes and held up his middle finger for the women to see before giving Laxus a skeptical look. "Disco Stick? What the fuck?"

The lightning Dragon Slayer let out a chuckle. "Gajy, the only thing your shit is missing is the fucking lights and club music with all the damn metal."

"Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss Baby."

"Shut the hell up Bicks," Gajeel sneered at the blue-black haired mage before glancing at his own mate. "Are you complaining?"

"Fuck no," Laxus grinned before leaning over to brush his nose against the Iron Dragon Slayer's ear. "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick…"

"You can dance on the disco stick later," The raven haired dragon slayer grinned. "Unless we make it home in time for Adult Swim."

"And what happens if Adult Swim is on?" Freed asked, the curiosity in his voice way too sincere.

"Then they'll settle for Animal Planet's version of power drilling the yippee bog with the dude piston," Lucy shrugged.

The Rune Mage blinked a few times before the meaning finally dawned on him and his nose wrinkled. "Oh gods," He grimaced. "Lucy that…wow…I…did you really just say that?"

Bickslow blinked at his girlfriend. "Marry me?"

She leaned over and brushed her lips against his. "I already told you that I'll only say yes if you promise to cannonball the fiddle cove with your pork steeple."

"Ya know," Gajeel said as he leaned up onto the table to glare at Lucy. "If I wasn't into marinating your brother's nether rod…"

The celestial mage chuckled and blew her adopted brother-in-law a kiss. "If I wasn't into the big guy here pressure washing my squish mitten…"

Beer prayed across the table as Cana fell forward, her hand coming up to her nose. "Oh Mavis!" She shouted as she took the handkerchief her boyfriend procured for her. "Fuck that shit burns!"

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen her abuse alcohol," Laxus chuckled.

"Levy's is a beer battered fish fillet," Natsu said as he walked back up to the table, setting a glass of beer down in front of the Bluenette in question.

Cana leaned over, coughing to the point of her face flushing red as Freed rubbed her back. "Natsu!" She wheezed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lucy just stared at her teammate as if he'd grown a third head. She was pretty sure in that moment, he was either born with only half a brain stem or he'd been dropped on his head as a baby. _A beer battered fish filet?_ That had to be the least funny thing she'd heard all night. The guy had basically insinuated that his girlfriend's crotch smelled like chicken of the sea. And she knew for a fact it didn't.

"Just think babes," Bickslow whispered into her ear. "That could have been ALL yours."

She wrinkled her face in disgust. "Uh huge no on that one," She responded as she turned to look up at him. "He'd over-bake my cupcake."

His tongue slipped out as his usual grin pulled at the corners of his wide mouth and leaned in to tease her lips with the tip. "How about we head home now to watch Agents of Shield and I'll make sure your cupcake is nice and moist."

"It already is but you can definitely agent my shield anyway," She grinned before capturing his tongue with her lips. She watched his eyelids droop a little as she sucked it into her mouth, her lips sliding along the long, pink muscle the way they did when she gave him head.

He practically purred at the attention before pulling it from her with a pop and hastily pushing his chair back. "We're out guys," He said as he stood and pulled the blonde up with him, quickly leading her towards the door.

"If you're gonna tap it,' Gajeel shouted after them. "Remember to wrap it!"

"And pills!" Laxus added. "I'd hate to have to kill my best friend for springing a leak in my little sister's pudding hatch!"

Lucy stopped at the doors and spun to grin at the group. "As long as we finish with oral dictation, that won't happen…"

* * *

 **This one I had planned LONG before BixLu week. I have to say, it took on a life of its own as I wrote. And you all know I can't resist humor.**

 **Tomorrow is Doctor and hope to see you all there!**

 **Big Hugs,**

 **Princess Nana**


	5. Doctor

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Welcome back for another day of BixLu awesomeness! Gah, Bixy really drove me this week and this one was definitely one of my favs when writing.**

 **But, On to the reading!**

* * *

 **Day 4 - Doctor**

Lucy blinked once. Twice. A third time but the scene wasn't changing. Her mind could not come to grips with what was before her. This simply could not be the man she'd left her house with just an hour before. It couldn't be the man she'd fought against and beside. The man she knew was confident in his skills, outgoing, brave beyond measure, focused (unless she was naked), strong. What lay on the floor beside her was a six foot, muscle bound five year old sporting a bright yellow SpongeBob t-shirt. Large crocodile tears streamed down his masculine face, detracting from the usual rugged handsome features. His usual joke-riddled and easy going demeanor was replaced with yelling and screaming, not very different than that of a child's temper tantrum. If she thought it would help, she would pull her belt off just to beat him with it for making such a spectacle of himself. No. This was definitely not the Bickslow Tamashi she knew. This was some overgrown spawn of Satan.

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Mr. Tamashi. The sooner you settle down, this would all be over in the blink of an eye."

"Noooo! I don't want a shot!"

She let out a sigh of embarrassment as she brought a hand up to her face. Watching the large man practically run around the small examination room with a poor nurse who was easily in her fifties was painful. A grown man, making an older woman chase him around the table all because he was afraid of a small needle. The nurse had already exchanged the needle for the smallest butterfly needle available. It was the kind they used on babies and he was still acting like a petulant brat. The fear of needles she could relate too, they weren't her favorite things either. But to volley between running from the nurse, stomping his feet as though someone told him he couldn't have the damn G.I. Joe action figure he wanted and throwing himself down on the floor to pound his fist into it. It was asinine at the very least. Seriously. What did she or the nurse do to deserve this? Better yet, what had the floor done to be beat in such a vicious manner?

The nurse was right. The sting of the shot would last a whole two seconds at best and would be over in the blink of an eye. It was just a little flu shot. Not even one of those scary ones that came in a tube the size of the family value toothpaste and had the consistency of peanut butter. She had the unpleasant experience of being with Laxus when he'd hurt his knee once. The needle alone had been the length of a double ended dildo and was probably as big around. The goop inside the syringe had all of the consistency of petroleum jelly. She shuddered at just the memory of watching them inject it into his knee. _Perhaps a distraction…_ She looked around the room and sighed at the magazines available. He wasn't exactly interested in Cosmopolitan or Women's World so that was a no go. There weren't even children's books available. What kind of doctor's office didn't have kids' books? She glanced at Bickslow, who thankfully stopped fucking running like an ADHD kid hyped up on sugar, and a thought crossed her mind. "Miss Nancy," She said with a devious twinkle in her eye. "Would you mind stepping out for just a moment?"

The older woman looked at her questioningly before giving a hesitant glance at the large Seith Mage. "Sure," she replied tightly. "I will come back in…five minutes?"

Lucy smiled appreciatively. "That would be perfect and I promise he will be more behaved."

The salt and pepper brunette nurse snorted. "I certainly hope so."

She waited for the woman to close the door and turned her attention to her boyfriend. He eyed her warily and she gave him the best Mira smile she could muster as she pointed to the paper covered exam table. "Sit." It wasn't a question but a demand and a small part inside of her cheered when the large man hung his head and did as told. She walked over to stand between his legs and brought a hand up to hook a finger under his chin. "Bixy. Baby, why the hell are you acting worse than Asuka did when she got her shot?"

His bottom lip poked out in a pout as he averted his deep crimson eyes towards the window. "I've got a serious fear of needles Cosplayer," he pouted. "I told you that shit on the way here."

"Yeah but acting like a rotten five year old is a little extreme don't you think?"

He gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulder. "Maybe…"

She gave a shake of her head and dropped her hands to his legs. She saw his eyes narrow as she slid her fingers up over the tops of his jean covered thighs and smiled. "While I don't usually approve of rewarding spoiled children…" Her words trailed off as she smoothed her thumbs over the crotch of his jeans, her lips twitching when she felt it stir beneath her touch.

"Lucy!" He whispered loudly as his eyes darted towards the door. "What the fuck?"

She brushed the hands away that had come down in attempt to stop her from undoing the button of his pants. "I'm going to distract you," she grinned as she slid the zipper down and pulled the now loose flaps of denim open. His eyes widened in shock as she slid a hand inside the opening of his boxers to grasp his hardening member. Her mouth practically watered at the prospect of his taste. It was like ambrosia and the feel of him in her mouth was addictive. She'd never been much on oral before him but now, it was a constant craving. She freed him from the cotton confines and fisted the growing length of him, slowly stroking him to life.

"How-ohhh fuck," He hissed as she bent to take the tip of him into her mouth. "Ya-you can't…fuck…exactly suck me off with …holy baby Jesus, Lucy… the nurse in here."

She hooked her lips under the rim of the bulbous tip and swirled her tongue over the velveteen skin before she pulled herself off. "I know," she hummed before flicking her tongue over the small opening at the tip. Already he was beginning to leak that salty sweet essence that was him and moaned her approval as she slid her mouth down the length of him. His fingers buried into her hair and added pressure when he hit the back of her throat. She knew exactly what he wanted, what he liked. After six month together, how could she not? The sound of his disappointed whimper when she backed off until just the head was in her mouth admittedly made her inwardly grin. She usually let him take the lead but today she wanted something different. She wanted to punish him, even if just a little for his atrocious behavior just moments ago. Loosening the pressure of her lips around his girth, she slid her mouth back down his rigid length again but stopped just shy of letting him slip into her throat. She didn't need to see his face to know she was dashing his hopes for more.

"LuLu," he groaned. "Teasing me isn't exactly going to distract me."

She raised her eyes up to look at him as she locked her lips around him and slowly pulled her mouth up, dragging her flattened tongue along the ridge as she went. His eyes rolled backwards as she teased the tip once more and hummed in delight when she felt him twitch in her mouth. She could so easily give into her own desire to finish him just like that, the five minutes be damned. But she had other plans in store. It would be the perfect distraction. Hell for him but she was going to enjoy every second it took for his ass to get inoculated. She pulled her mouth off of him with a pop and casually licked her lips as she took a step back. His befuddlement over the sudden withdrawal was broadcasted on his face and her only reply came in the form of a mischievous smile. Luckily she'd chosen one of her longer summer skirts for the occasion, the fabric easily hitting the top of her knee when she stood. Sliding the fabric up just a little, she slipped her hands beneath to hook into the thin straps of her bikini panties.

"You…wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered, his eyes bulging as she stepped out of the light blue material.

She balled the small stitch of clothing up in her palm and stepped back between his legs to stuff them into the pocket of his jeans. "Providing you with a distraction," She cooed as her hands came up to rest on his shoulders. The way he fish-lipped as she climbed into his lap was almost comical but the feel of his throbbing length brushing against her already throbbing core killed any laughter she might have had. It was always astounding how the smallest of amount of teasing with him could get her to the point of panting with need for more. She brought a hand up to her mouth and gathered every ounce of saliva she could muster, using her tongue to slick her palm and fingers. The sharp sound of his gasp made her center clench in sexual excitement. It was such a delight to have found someone who was as healthy-minded about sex as she was and lord knew it had always been a bane to have the libido level that she had. She'd thought herself broken before Bickslow had come along. She wasn't broken, the previous boyfriends had just simply been the wrong ones for her.

"Lu-uugh shit!" He moaned as her spittle-slicked hand wrapped around his length to stroke him as she brushed the tip against her opening. "Sh-she'll be b-ba-oh fuck me…any second now."

Lucy had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as she sank down onto to him. Even with the work out he'd given her the night before, it always felt just like that. Like the first time, tight and almost impossible to comprehend just how he managed to fit inside of her. She gave a subtle rotation of her hips and whimpered at the glorious feeling of him touching every space inside of her. "God Bixy," she moaned into the crook of his neck. "You feel so damn good."

His hands gripped her hips and squeezed, pulling her hips against his until here wasn't a sliver of space between them. "We…you need to ge-"

A quick knock sounded on the door before it opened to cut him off. "Are we re-Oh! Should I come back then?"

She lifted her head and rotated it to give the startled looking nurse a pleasant smile. "No need," she replied in a steady voice that surprised even her. "He promised to behave as long as I was holding him." Fingers dug into the cotton skirt, pressing hard enough to feel his nails biting into her flesh through the cloth. Just a quick glance and she found him glaring at her as though she were absolutely insane. And she had to admit she probably was but whatever worked right?

"Well ok then," The older woman chuckled as she slid on a pair of latex gloves. "You certainly are lucky to have such an understanding wife Mister Tamashi."

Lucy smiled as she smoothed a hand over Bickslow's cheek. Her chuckle could have easily been taken in reply to the Nurse's _astute_ assessment of the Seith Mage's fortune. But she knew it was solely in response to the fish-lipped look he gave her when she subtly, not so subtly gave a clench of her kegel muscles. Ok, so it might have been a set of five reps but who was really counting? "Oh we're not married," she smiled. "Yet anyway."

The nurse slid the sleeve of Bickslow's shirt up and prepped the skin with an alcohol swab. "Well then you are even luckier than I thought," she grinned unaware as she pinched a section of his arm. "Not many women would put up with such behavior from a grown man."

"Uh-huh," He grunted mindlessly. "Really lucky."

She timed another press of her muscles with the entry of the needle. The fact that not a shadow of pain crossed his face confirmed that her vagina was officially She-Ra. _I have the power! Fuck Skeletor and He-Man, Lucy's in the house! Whoop whoop!_ If she didn't have to hold herself in place, she sure as hell would have been up on her feet in celebration. "I'm sure he's very aware."

"Well that's it," the nurse smiled as she placed the Band-Aid over the cotton swab. "See? Was that worth all the fuss."

Bickslow's eyes never left Lucy's as a grin spread over his face. "Totally."

"Oh Mr. Tamashi!" The older woman laughed as she placed the needle and her gloves into the biohazard disposal container. "Alrighty, just see Becky at the front desk on your way out and I will see you next year."

"Sure thing Miss Nancy," Lucy smiled and waited for the nurse to close the door behind her. "Ok now to get home!" She raised herself up onto her knees, reluctantly sliding herself up the length of him and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. "Maybe if yo-"

He cut her words off as he pulled her back down onto the length of his throbbing shaft and stood. "I don't fucking think so," He growled as he spun to set her on the padded edge of the table and his hands slid down to hook under her thighs. "Teasing time is over and we're not leaving this room just yet."

The way his eyes darkened and his fingers bit painfully into her as he spread her and pulled her legs up made her belly quiver in excitement. She'd pushed him past that sweet and gentle side of himself, uncaging the beast that he kept locked inside. The whitewashed walls of the room took on that viridescent glow she loved as his eyes lit in his aggression. He pulled back until just the very tip of him teased her entrance, his hips ever so slightly as if to play with her. "Thought you said the teasing is done," she taunted. "If you're gonna fuck me like a big boy then show me what you've got, Bixy."

"Oh I've got your boy for ya," he smirked.

A chance to reply never came as his hips snapped against hers, burying the long, wide length of him in one brutal thrust. A cry of surprise slipped out before she could reel it in and she was forced to bite her lip to imprison her moans and screams of lust. He wasted no time as he set a fast and merciless pace. All she could do was lean back and brace herself on her elbows as each thrust threatened to send her over the other side of the narrow table. Without the sound of flesh meeting flesh and loud cries of passion, she closed her eyes and abandoned herself to the only sense left. Touching and feeling. She was consumed by the sensation of his girth stretching her, the spine tingling that came from the tip of him meeting the end of her tunnel, the sensation of her toes tingling every time his nails dug into her skin.

In her greed to feel more, her hand stole down to where they joined and her fingers explored the wet flesh she found. She reveled in the feel of his cock, coated in her arousal, sliding between her fingers. Even though he'd thought he had taken the power back, it drove her higher knowing something so simple could make him slip a little in his rhythm. The soft gasp he let out and the hitch in his breathing tightened the coil in her belly. And still she wanted more. She'd been with others before him and heard tales of the veracity of other men in the guild but in her mind, not one of them could compare to her Bixy. He always knew just what she needed, when she needed it. He was the only person she could honestly say made love to her soul even when he was fucking her like he hated her. Her fingers tightened against the sides of his length and his pace increased.

"F-fuck Lucy," He moaned as he lifted her legs higher to press her thighs almost flush against her torso. "I…I can't…almost…fuck…"

She didn't need complete sentences to know what he was trying to tell her. She could feel him starting to swell between her fingers. She could feel him throbbing inside of her and it only pulled the coil inside of her tighter. The change in angle as he pushed her legs higher made it harder to contain her voice. Every thrust sent him careening against that little spot inside of her that she doubted even existed before him. She was easily teetering on the edge and just needed him to pull her over the edge with him. "Come on baby," she moaned behind gritted teeth. "Cum for me."

"Shit…"

His hips snapped violently against her, his grunt echoing in the small room as she felt the first eruption of his release. And that was all it took to set her own off. Her hand on the table ripped through the paper beneath her, her toes curling as her body felt as though it exploded into a million pieces. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as her teeth broke the flesh on her lip and her strangle cry died in her throat. And they say quickies weren't as good…

* * *

Nancy pulled the next two charts from the stand and glanced over them, sighing when she realized the next two were also from the Fairy Tail guild. Most of the kids there she didn't mind but her brush with the last one had worn her out. If it hadn't been so completely pitiful to see a grown man acting worse than her one year old grandson, it would have been comical. She never would have pegged a mage, built the way that one had been, looking as good as he did to be that completely terrified of something so minor. A flu shot. A tiny, inconsequential flu shot. She had to give it to his girlfriend though, she'd managed to completely settle the guy down enough to not even notice the prick of the needle. _Now she is definitely a mage. I wonder what her magic is and if she'd be interested in helping out around here from time to time…_

The sound of a door opening pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to find the object of her thoughts slipping out of exam room three. Her brows furrowed a moment because she was sure they would be long gone. But just one look at the glow to the blonde's cheeks and the smug smile the man was wearing to know. She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling out loud as she watched them move down the hall hand in hand. It made her miss the newlywed days with her husband. They'd been very much like them in their youth, unable to keep their hands off of one another. It was nice to see a reminder and she could only wish them the best of luck as she watched them gazing at each other as they waited on Becky at the counter. _To be young and in love…_ With a smile, she made her way to the waiting room door and propped it open. "Mister Dreyar and Mister Redfox?" She watched two large men stand up and swallowed as her eyes raked over the massive blonde and then the slightly smaller raven haired man. _Maybe the guild needs a nurse…_

* * *

 **Who would've thought Bixy would be afraid of Needles? Who would've thought Lucy was such a pervy thing? LOL!**

 **As always, I have to really give a huge thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I can't say how much it means to see you all fangirling the way I have for the last couple of weeks while writing.**

 **Tomorrow is Vendetta :D**

 **Please don't forget to check out the other authors participating and give them a little love!**

 **Big Hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	6. Vendetta

**Welcome back everyone to another glorious day of BixLu love!**

 **This one...yeah. It...well...I will let you read for yourself.**

 **As always, I don't own Fairy Tail. As you can see if I did…the pairings would be cracked to hell and there would be smut on almost every page LMAO!**

 **But onto the reading!**

* * *

 **Day 5- Vendetta**

Bickslow watched the closed bathroom door from the across the room, his eyes narrowed and a small smirk dancing on his lips. Thoughts ran rampant in his head, the packing he was supposed to be helping with forgotten. Twelve whole months now a brutal, vicious feud had been waging war inside of the guild. No one was spared, no place sacred. Lines had been crossed and secrets exposed. Each battle only seemed to entice the other side into greater, more devious acts of retribution. He had to admit that his adversary was cunning. Highly intelligent, stealthy (more so than that he had given credit for), sneaky and brazen. Any previous misconceptions he'd once had were completely blown out of the water. That was his fault though. He'd been warned, several times in fact, by close friends and confidants of both sides. But not anymore. The plan he'd hatched in the dead of night was fool proof and would see an end to this vendetta brought about. Yes, the prank war between he and one Lucy Heartfilia would finally be over and he'd laugh in the face of victory.

How it had all began, he wasn't exactly sure. Perhaps it had been the marker incident that resulted in his face being defiled with crude artwork for a couple of weeks. Or maybe it was when he'd swapped the rolls of toilet paper in her bathroom for duct tape before adding a little bit of laxative to her coffee in place of actual milk. It even might have been the time she'd come out on a mission with his whole team and he'd stood outside of her tent with an old chainless chainsaw. The way she'd screamed and practically tore her tent apart to get away had been fucking hysterical, even if Laxus had shocked him within an inch of his life for it. Of course, her retribution when she finally started speaking to him again had been just. And expensive. When she'd practically jumped out of his damn refrigerator as he opened it, he'd not only shattered the three thousand jewel bottle of wine on the tile floor but he'd ended up with stitches in his foot and hand. He was still denying her claim that he easily hit an octave above high C. He just refused to believe his nuts would allow him to get that high. Unfortunately things had only escalated from there and it was time to put an end to the madness.

Her prank last week had been the biggest by far and he was still unsure how she'd managed it. She'd been with him a couple of days by that point, discussing the move and the eventuality of a wedding sometime within the next year. The night before the incident, she'd been sound asleep when he finally turned the lacrimavision off. He had been sure of it and he just knew the marathon of sex that day had worn her the hell out. If a forensic team were to inspect the place they'd find her ass prints on damn near every surface of the house, walls and doors included. The early light of morning had revealed an empty bed beside him and a deathly quiet house. Even his babies weren't making a sound and that was never a good thing. They'd grown incredibly close to the celestial mage during their relationship and had often helped both of them during pranks. Pepe was always in the room first to greet him good morning but yet not one of them came in. Not even Papa and he tended to be the worrier of his little gang when Bickslow wasn't up on time. Fearing the worst but praying it was just a matter of them sitting outside, he quickly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of loose pajama pants.

Lucy was known to do that on days she woke before him. She'd brew coffee and go out to sit on the back porch with the Babies in tow. He'd searched the kitchen first only to find it empty, as was the living room and back porch. The front bedroom and his workshop had been empty as well. There'd been no sign of the totems or the blonde and it was starting to worry him. There wasn't even a note. On his second pass through to the kitchen, the sight of the front door just barely cracked open stopped him. He called out her name and that's when he'd heard it, a blood curdling scream that set his feet in motion. He took off like a rocked, flinging the door open and barreling outside. Or so he'd thought. His entire body met with a clear, flexible barrier that had just enough give to knock him back. And to make matters worse, he'd repeated it on the back door. Pulling himself off of the ground to see her rolling laughing on the back lawn with his babies cackling with her was the final straw. She was still tightlipped about just how she'd managed to shrink wrap the entire first floor of his home. He was pretty sure she had help and was willing to bet his life it included his best friend and teammate, Laxus.

"What ya think Bixy?"

The sound of her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he blinked to find her staring at him questioningly from the doorway. Plans for revenge took a momentary back seat as he took in the sight of her standing there in nothing but his Superman t-shirt and a black pair of barely there spandex shorts. He'd already seen just how _barely there_ they really were when she'd bent over before, the bottom curves of her ass peeking out as the material rose up. Her hair was pulled up into a messy, half assed updo and her feet were bare. The day's light was starting to fade, the setting sun splashing the room in a golden glow and casting shadows on the floor. It still got him right in the gut that she was all his. She made the messy look sexy in a way that very few, if any, could. It was almost a shame, knowing what he had in mind for revenge. But oh was it going to be fun. "Think about what babe?"

"I should've known you weren't listening," she sighed. "I asked if you wanted to maybe call it quits for the day. Maybe grab a shower and then watch a movie, I saw a couple of good ones on demand."

"Kissy time! Kissy time!" The five totems chanted as they moved to swirl around her head.

"Babies! Shhh and leave the room," He chuckled as he pulled himself up from the floor and made his way over to where she was standing. "How about we play a game instead?"

Lucy's eyes narrowed in skepticism but her arms still came up to circle around his waist. "What…kind of game?"

Bickslow buried his fingers in her hair and tilted her head to the side, giving his mouth access to the tender flesh of her neck. He heard her sharp intake of air and grinned as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her skin. He didn't really care that they both probably smelled like dust and sweat, she still tasted like heaven. "I was thinking the Alphabet game," He said between the kisses he trailed up to the fleshy lobe of her ear.

"Th-the alphabet game?"

He loved it when he could make her stutter with just a scrape of his teeth against her skin. And her ears were one of those little spots for her that he knew drove her absolutely insane. "Mhm," he hummed against her ear as he reached back to shut the bedroom door behind her. Slowly he backed up towards her bed, pulling her along with him as his lips explored her jawline. "It's where I draw a letter of the alphabet on you and you have to guess the letter."

"How…how about we skip the game and take this into the shower?" She moaned as his lips reached the other ear.

He chuckled against her as he spun them so that her back was to the bed. "Nope," he grinned as he pulled back to look down at her. Already her lids were heavy with desire and the flames were dancing the cocoa depths of her eyes. He gave her a quick push back and was on top of her in the blink of an eye to pin her to the bed. "We're going to play."

"But Bixy," She chuckled as her hands came up to push at his chest. "I smell like Laxus after a workout."

His hands captured hers and he moved them up above her head to curl her fingers around the spindles in the headboard. "No," he grinned as his head dipped to brush his lips against hers. "You smell amazing and I can promise you'll taste even better than that." When he attempted to pull his hands down, hers followed and he moved them back to the headboard. "You have to keep your hands there for the game. Do I need to tie them there or are you going to behave?"

A devious grin spread on her lips. "When do I ever behave?"

"Duly noted," he chuckled as he reached down to undo his belt. He pulled the soft leather strip free from his jeans. Sliding one end back through the metal buckle, he slid the small makeshift cuff onto one of her wrists and leaned over her to hook the strap around one of the spindles. It took all of a few seconds for him to secure the other wrist and he grinned when she gave a tug to test them out. He pushed himself up to kneel, straddling her small frame and a moan died in his throat. Seeing her there, under him and vulnerable made his arousal jump in his pants. Could he really follow through with what he had planned for her? It would be hard to resist. He knew it because already he wanted nothing more than to rip her bottoms off and sink into the bliss that was her body.

His hands dropped to the hemline of the shirt she wore, his fingers lightly dancing over her pelvis. She squirmed beneath him, her teeth capturing her full bottom lip. He loved her lips. He loved every single part of her but the things she could do with those lips. She was the only one he'd ever met that could turn him on just watching her mouth move as she talked. His fingertips found the warm, flat skin and smiled when her stomach quivered beneath his touch. The sound of her breathless giggles only spurred him on as he pushed the fabric of her shirt up to expose her ample breast, the thin lace of her bra doing little to hide the pebbling of her dusty rose nipples. She arced under his hands ghosting over her chest, her soft gasps and little mewls breaking the silence in the room. Unable to help himself, he captured the hardened peaks of her breasts between his fingers and pinched until she cried out his name.

Only when she was left panting and squirming under him did he move, sliding down to straddle her feet. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and slid them down, allowing her to pull her feet free so that he could pull them off. "You went commando today," he teased when he found no panties underneath. A light dusting of pink stained her cheeks, making him laugh. "I like it when you're naughty," Bickslow growled against the skin of a delicate ankle. Slowly he kissed and nipped his way down the inside of a leg, spreading her thighs and exposing her naked center to his viewing. Finding her smooth nether lips already glistening with her arousal, his tongue swiped mechanically over his lips. He could already taste the sweet nectar and he hadn't even touched her yet.

"H-how is this game played again?" Her voice quivered in response to his breath blowing gently across her skin.

"So eager," he grinned as he settled between her legs with his face mere inches away from touching her. He pressed his lips against the inside of one of her thighs. "I will draw the letter of the alphabet against you and you have to guess what the letter is."

"That…that's it?"

An evil chuckle rumbled from his chest as he brushed his nose against the crook of her leg. He wasn't going to tell her that he didn't plan to go in order. "Only catch is that I will repeat the letter should you miss it."

"This won't last very long," she moaned as he flicked the tip of his tongue against her slit.

 _Oh babe you have no clue._ A wicked smirk settled on his lips. It would go longer than she realized. A lot longer. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. She didn't have a clue as to what he had in store for her. Using his fingers, he spread her open and leaned in. She smelled divine and he hummed his approval at the sweet, tangy flavor that was her on the first pass of his tongue. Carefully he traced the letter A into her folds, making sure to draw the cross line directly over her hardened clit. A couple of times just for good measure. The sounds of her mewls turned to long, drawn out moans and her hips in attempts to push herself up against his mouth.

"Ah-A," She moaned with certainty.

"Good girl," he hummed before slipping his tongue inside of her as a reward. It was more of a gift to himself as her flavor washed over his taste buds and her cry of pleasure assuaged his ears. Unfortunately for her, that was the only easy one he'd give her. He withdrew his tongue and not so carefully traced the letter _M_ against her. Her first two guesses were off as she shouted the first things that had entered her mind. By the third, her fingers were already curled and pressing into her palms and her skin had taken on a bright flush. "Pay careful attention Baby," he grinned and she rewarded him with a whimper. Slowly he traced the letter again and felt her trembling against him.

"M!" She cried out.

There were no words of encouragement as he pushed her into the next string of letters. Q, C, L, U. A few she got on the first pass but the others she struggled with. Her passionate cries of pleasure and moans grew in fervor. He pushed her until he could literally feel her teetering on the edge and he'd pull back to allow her to come down. Every time his tongue disappeared from her flesh, he was awarded with her pleas to continue. His only reply would be a chuckle of amusement and he'd force her to wait until the tremors died down and her breathing slowed. Only to begin again. D, N, T, H, G. By the tenth letter, he could tell her ability to focus was reaching its breaking point. Her arousal was practically free flowing from her opening and tears shone in her eyes.

"P-please Bixy," she whimpered. "I'm so close. J-just let me go already."

He snickered at her command and nipped at the inside flesh of her quivering thigh. "Not yet Baby. The game isn't over until all of the letters have been done."

"B-but…"

He blew against her aching core and delighted in the way her body tensed against the bed. She was so tightly wound up, he knew it would only take one flick of his skilled tongue to send her careening over the edge. But that wasn't going to happen. "No buts," He smirked. "I'll give you a reprieve and allow you to guess this one without me drawing it again."

"O…no! G!"

"Which one is it Lucy?"

"G, d-definitely G."

"Are you sure?" He grinned.

"Y-yes."

He hummed his approval and slid his tongue back inside of her once more. Her walls clenched around him and his own arousal ached to replace it. He knew how good she felt clutching his member the way she was his tongue. Too many times she'd driven him insane with that very thing. Keeping his composure with her was always a difficult task. More of her essence washed over his tongue, his chin and lips were already well coated. Her hips undulated against him, trying in vain to work his muscle inside of her. Incoherently she begged for more. Deeper. A finger. Suction. Anything but another letter and he didn't pay heed to her requests as he continued on. F, K, W, B, P.

"What was that? I didn't quite get your guess Baby."

"F-Fuck y-you."

"That's not the let-"

"Y! It's fucking Y, alright?"

"Correct. Next."

"No! Please…god please Bixy. It hurts…so bad…"

"You can take it baby, just a few more…"

It was always the same. Push her until she was practically crying, her body a mass of trembling goo against the mattress. A sheen of sweat coated her entire body. Her words were broken at best. Unintelligible mutterings of locutions that held no true meaning or purpose. By the time he reached the final and last letter of the alphabet, she had a wild look to her eye and her wrists were red from the constant exertion she put on the leather restraint. His back was sore and he was sure there were bruises where her heels dug into him every time she tried pulling him in closer. He knew exactly what she wanted and he'd brought her so close, he knew she could taste it. When he pulled back, he pushed himself up to stand at the end of the bed. _This is kinda cruel Bickslow…but it must be done._ He moved around the side of the bed and set her wrists free. "Ok Baby," he said tightly with the best straight face he could muster. "End of the game. I'll be back first thing in the morning to finish helping you."

"WHAT?"

He ignored the shock in her tone as he turned and started for the door. "We're done and you probably need your rest." He heard her gasp from across the room and he had to force himself to leave the room. His pants felt like they were strangling him to death and he throbbed so bad that it was almost painful to walk. He gathered his babies and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "Love you!" He called out as he got to the front door of the apartment. Silence settled over the rooms and he knew her brain was still trying to process. He reached for the knob and paused when she finally managed to speak again.

"You're fucking kidding me right? Y-you can't leave!"

He waited to hear her feet hit the floor but nothing came. "Yeah, we both need rest so we can finish this tomorrow." It took everything he had not to bust out into laughter. "See ya in the morning and remember to come lock this behind me." When no reply came, he walked out the door and pulled it closed behind him. He began a silent countdown in his head, counting his steps as he descended the stairs and made it out of the front door. The streets were empty now that night had fallen and he slipped into the shadows on the opposite side of the door. The faint sound of her mumbling drifted down through her open window and he began to doubt that she would give chase. And if she didn't, he knew this was going to be an epic fail instead of the glorious triumph he sought. "Babies, head home and retire for the night."

* * *

Lucy gaped at the empty doorway, unable to comprehend. Surely he had to be joking about leaving her in the state she was in. But the sound of his boots on the stairs told her he wasn't. When she heard the door downstairs close, she cursed under her breath.

"I can't believe that asshole. Fucking edges me for god only knows how long and leaves. Without finishing!"

She huffed and looked around her room, spotting her shorts on the floor. It would be easy to put them on and chase after his ass. But something told her that's what he wanted. This was just another prank in a long line of pranks they'd pulled over the last several months they'd been together. No. She wasn't going to follow.

"Fuck him. I'll take a damn shower and handle it myself."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the wall in front of her. It had once been decorated with pictures and mementoes collected over the years while in Fairy Tail. They all sat in a box now, taped up and ready to be moved. Moved into the house she'd share with Bickslow.

"Son of a bitch."

She flung herself from the bed and scrambled for the door. She nearly tripped over the threshold of her bedroom door, her sock slipping on the slick wood floor. She'd only barely gotten them up by the time she'd made it to the door. Her trusty pair of flip flops sat where she'd taken them off early and she slid her feet in before pulling the door open and rushing down the stairs. He better be out there. If he wasn't, she knew there would be hell to pay and she was the devil that would be cashing in. "You better ha-" She started as she pulled the downstairs door open only to stop when she was met with the sight of the canal and the buildings across the way. He wasn't where she expected to be.

She walked out of the door and looked off in the direction of his home, a frown settling on her lips when she found no sight of him there either. He had been serious. He'd drove her to the brink of insanity and then just vanished. Anger the likes she'd never known before flared in her chest. A joke was a joke but this was just cruel. She never thought him capable of something so…so… _So fucking mean!_ Suddenly conscious of the fact that she'd run out of the house pant-less, she pulled the hem of her shirt down to make sure it was covering her.

"Looking for someone?"

Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin, a shout of terror filling the night air as she spun to face her would be assailant. Her eyes narrowed at the Seith Mage who was grinning like a fucking idiot, leaning against the building. "I'm going to kill you."

He pushed up from the wall with a laugh and was on her before she could blink. "No you won't," He smirked as his hands dipping down to palm her ass and pull her against him.

"Oh yes the hell I am," she growled as she pushed against the wall of his chest.

His head dipped, his lips finding the spot below her ear that got her every time. "Nope. You're gonna surrender and give up this prank crap."

"Oh no Bixy!" She tried in vain not to react to his tongue and lips on her skin. She tried squirming out of his grasp but he picked her up, rendering her pretty ineffective against the prison that was his arms. "Put me down you asshole. You started this shit and thi-"

"It doesn't matter who started it," He chuckled as he cut her off and carried her back into the building. "But I'm finishing it, resistance is futile."

She closed the door behind them and figured he'd set her down once inside but he shocked her by spinning and pinning her to the wall just inside. His lovely crimson eyes were gone, replaced by the green glow she knew she could never resist. There was something feral about him when they changed and it spoke to her inner wanton. "Th-that's not fair," she stuttered as she felt his arousal press against her through his pants. His lips captured hers and she moaned at the taste of herself mixed with the spearmint flavor of him. She hated him for it because her anger flew out the window so easily.

"Now," He grinned against her mouth. "If you agree to a truce, I'll take you back upstairs and make sure you get every single orgasm I've denied you."

"Every one?" She asked skeptically, afraid to believe it just yet. Oh, she knew she'd get hers. The toy drawer was the last on the list to be packed. She could easily go back up there and scream her face off on her own. But it just wasn't the same. She needed his touch, to feel him between her legs, against her and inside of her. She needed the sound of his voice and his lips against hers.

"And then some but you have to promise this whole vendetta thing ends with this."

She moaned when he punctuated his ultimatum with a rotation of his hips. Without the benefit of shorts to shield her, the denim material of his jeans was just harsh enough against her throbbing clit. He was going to kill her if she didn't agree. She just knew he'd tease her more and then really leave. "Fine!" She finally caved. "No more pranks now take me upstairs and fuck me before I kill you."

"With pleasure, Beautiful."

* * *

 **Ohhhh Bixy, you sneaky lil thing you! Letting her think you were going to leave our girl hanging. Hehehe. I have to give him a huge hug for the wonderful things he's whispered while writing these**

 **Tomorrow is Fluffy**

 **As always, please don't forget to R & R!**

 **Big hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


	7. Fluffy

**Welcome back everyone!**

 **I am so sad…this week is almost over.** **Just means I will have to write more BixLu in the future…when I'm not writing Laxus because we all know how I love me some Laxus and LaLu…ok and LaxCo hehe.**

 **But! Onto the reading!**

* * *

 **Day 6 - Fluffy**

Lucy gaped in horror at her reflection in the mirror. Death by organza. That is exactly what the hell she was swathed in. She looked like a cupcake. Like a cerulean crayon had a developed a horrible case of the Hershey squirts and her ass landed in the middle of it. "I look like the Michelin Man fucked Rose Blue and crapped a baby."

"Rose Blue?"

She turned, groaning when she was forced to lift the copious layers of ruffles that was the skirt of her hideous gown. The look of amusement on Cana's face only served to make the situation worse. There was no way she could go out there, into a full ballroom, dressed in the monstrosity. The corseted bodice wasn't so bad. Fitted, sleeveless and rhinestone encrusted. It served to push her chest up and cinched her waist. But the skirt is where it all fell apart. It belled out into a dome and she didn't think she'd ever once seen so many ruffles. It was a _gift_ from Princess Hisui. She couldn't exactly turn it down nor could she decline to wear it. That would be disrespectful to the generosity of the royal family. This dress would end up with the other four dresses Hisui had given her, in a burn pile and never to be seen from again. Maybe next year they should throw the Grand Magic Games just so she didn't have to deal with it again. "She's one of the my little ponies," she sighed.

The Card Mage chuckled and shook her head. "Sounds like you're playing with the wrong kind of toys Hun."

"It's what Asuka's into now," she lamented. "My toy collection is very age appropriate thank you."

"With a husband like Bickslow I can only imagine," Cana grinned with a wag of her brows.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at her friend before she turned back to give one last check of her hair. She didn't have a say so about her dress but her hair and makeup was all her own. Thanks to Cancer, it was perfectly curled and styled, flawlessly pinned up into a twist and cascading down one side of her face. He'd chosen the usual blend of natural shades with a hint of dark around her eyes. She hadn't looked this good since her wedding. The thought made her smile. Six whole months and she was still head over heels for Bickslow. He'd been an amazing boyfriend but he proved an even better husband. But once he got a load of the horror film that was her dress, there would be no looks of adoration or secret sexy touches. "Come on," she said as she turned for the door. "Let's get out there before someone sends a search party."

"No kidding," The brunette chuckled as she fell into step next to her. "They'll never find you in that fluffy mound of crapola."

"Cana," she warned as they moved down the marble lined hallway. A couple of random party goers were milling about, glancing at them funny. She knew it probably had absolutely nothing to do with the comment and more to do with the ruffles. But better safe than sorry. The closer they drew to the overly large doorway, the more her stomach churned. She hated these types of functions. It was a memory of the stuffy, proper life she had run the hell away. Arranged marriages, business contracts, dresses and undergarments that stole a girl's breath (literally), pompous men dressed to impress themselves alone. It was all just fucked. It wasn't living. It was a constant hand around a person's throat, keeping them just on the edge of death. She wanted life. Real life with happiness, laughter, adventure, comfort, companionship. She had all of that and more in Fairy Tail.

"Mrs. Tamashi and Mrs. Justine."

Lucy glanced over at her friend and smiled at what she saw. She still got butterflies in her stomach when someone called her by Bickslow's last name. The glow that settled on the brunette's face was exactly what she imagined she looked like the first time it had happened. "Come on Mrs. _Justine_ ," she chuckled as she offered her a hand. "Let's go find our husbands."

"You don't have to look very far, Fluffs MaGee."

The look of joy she felt at the sound of her husband's voice fled the room like cockroaches after someone hit the lights when she took in the sight of her husband. She suddenly felt normal. Completely normal. His attire was only a shade or two darker than her own. A high waisted coat with a double breasted lapel, a matching vest beneath to hide where the ruffles ended on his shirt. _Oh god and a large fucking bow tie._ The pants were plain but equally hideous. They clung to his hips and showcased his legs so goddamn well but she was pretty sure they buttoned somewhere around his nipples. The only plus to the entire ensemble was the fact that his visor was gone and his hair was slicked back the way it had been at the wedding. "Y-you look…" Her words trailed off as he reached for her hands. She had no words. None whatsoever.

"It matches your dress," the Seith Mage chuckled as he pulled her to him. His head dipped and his lips brushed affectionately against hers, stealing her breath. "You still look beautiful, fluffy or not."

She slipped her arm around his waist, doing her best not to cringe at the feel of polyester. She would have thought that the Princess just had it out for her. If the rest of the room wasn't filled with people in the most god awful attire she'd ever seen. It looked like someone had raided a drag queen's closet. Or maybe the Princess was really a Drag Queen behind closed doors. "And you look…" Her words trailed off as she leaned into him and nuzzled her nose against his. A huge plus was that he smelled like heaven. The light cologne he wore always drove her crazy and that moment was no different. She could already feel the water rising. _Poor toddler village…_ "Handsome."

"If I were going for Jim Carrey maybe," he chuckled. "Come on beautiful, I've reserved your entire dance card."

* * *

"So when will you be making us Uncles?"

"They just got married Lightning Rod," Gajeel groaned.

"Six months ago and if I had it my way then she would've been knocked the fuck up when she got back from the honeymoon."

For the third time that night, Lucy found her jaw on the floor. The tall, muscle bulked male in front of her was not her adopted brother. There was no way in hell. She would have thought that perhaps it was Mira doing another take over to get her way. She'd been on her and Bickslow since the two of them had come out as a couple so damn long ago. Almost three years ago to be exact. But the white haired demon was busy across the room being lovey dovey with one Erza Scarlet. That was still…confusing. Not one person in the guild had seen that couple happening. Perhaps all that fighting had just been their way of denying their true inner feelings. So no. This was indeed her usually cocky, very gay brother. "Laxus, honey," she implored with a forced smile. "You do realize you have no control over that right?"

The large Dragon Slayer gave a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, so I'm not god. What the fuck ever."

"Well there's that," she lamented. "But you're also gay. As in you like Gajeel's dude piston more than you like my pudding hatch."

"And the fact that we just got married," Bickslow added.

"Eh, semantics," Laxus shrugged with a wave of his hand.

The fork Gajeel had been gnawing on fell to the plate in front of him with a clatter. "Take that fucking cravat off right now."

Lucy bit her lip to keep from laughing as her brother glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer. She saw the argument coming and knew exactly what would follow. They'd barely make it out of the ballroom without tearing each other's clothes off. It was apparently a dragon thing to engage in battle before they could copulate. _Copulate…bwahahaha._ She reached over and thread her fingers with her husband's. "How about we leave these assholes to their kinky stuff and go take another spin on the dance floor?"

"You got it Stay Puff-erella," The Seith Mage chuckled as he stood and pulled her up with him.

She playfully slapped his arm but allowed him to lead her out onto the floor. A gentle smile touched her lips the moment the familiar sound of a guitar began. The look of adoration that swept over his face took her breath away just as he spun her at the edge of the dance floor. His ability to dance still amazed her and she knew it shouldn't. As agile as he was, skilled in acrobatics and rhythmic, dancing was a logical skill. But he was exceptionally good, as though he'd been raised in high society. He could waltz, tango, lindy hop, west coast two step and meringue better than some of the professionals she'd seen. She slid her hand up onto his shoulder, his hand gripping her other as he began to lead her into that single step followed by a double shuffled step. He felt like home pressed against her as they glided, his hand secure on her lower back and his blood colored eyes locked on hers. There wasn't a day that she didn't feel like she was drowning in those deep crimson pools.

"Like a river meets the sea. Stronger than it's ever been," He sang to her as they moved without missing a beat. "We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then."

Lucy felt the same warmth spread throughout her entire body as it had the day they'd married. Dancing, just as they were now with him singing those exact lyrics to her then. He'd made her tear up that day and she was hard pressed not to do so again. To think he'd been under her nose for so long and she'd wasted so much time not noticing the gem he really was. It didn't really matter now, he was hers. And perhaps it had to happen that way to appreciate him more but it still stung that she'd walked such a horrible road just to find perfection had been waiting for her at home. "I love you Bickslow Tamashi," she beamed.

"I love you too Lucy Tamashi," he replied before dropping his head to brush his cheek against hers. "But I do have a question."

"And what would that be?" She chuckled as his breath blew over her ear, tickling her.

He let out a salacious hum before his lips brushed against her lobe, making her stumble slightly but he quickly corrected their movement. "What's under all those ruffles?"

"Bickslow!" She whispered loudly.

He pulled his head back and looked down at her with that devious grin that inspired waterfalls. "What? The last time you were in a fancy dress, you had all that hot as hell lingerie on. So…"

"So you were wondering if it was the same now," she finished for him with a giggle.

The Seith Mage slowed them to a stop and pulled her other hand up onto his shoulder before dropping his to her hips. "Well," He grinned as he swayed them to the music. "It's bound to be better than the outerwear, Mrs. Tamashi."

Her eyes darted around the crowded room as his hands slid down to cup her backside, a hum of approval slipping from between her lips as he pulled her tightly against him. "W-while I agree, Mr. Tamashi," She stammered breathlessly. Damn him to hell if she wasn't already feeling the effects of his close proximity. She cleared her throat and reached back to pull his hands back to the safety of her hips. As if there was a safe place for him to touch that didn't spark a tsunami between her thighs. "We are in a very public place. Princess Hisui and King Toma are right over there and I highly doubt they'd appreciate us getting jiggy with it on the dance floor."

"Then let's find a more _private_ place."

The wagging of his brows made her giggle but she gave a shake of her head. "Bixy, we're in the royal palace. _Private_ places don't exist."

"I saw a private bathroom in the hallway," he smirked licentiously before dropping his head to press his lips to her ear. "Come on Baby. You look like a cupcake and I really need to taste the icing."

The sinful rasp to his voice in her ear made her eyes roll and her nipples pucker beneath the fabric of her gown. The strapless demi bra she'd chosen did very little to keep them contained or hidden. She was pretty sure the thin, cream colored panties she'd chosen were translucent by that point. The material already felt wet, clinging to her smooth nether region like a second skin. Her fingers dug into his broad shoulders as she tried to keep herself upright. His voice always made her knees weak but when he dropped it like that, deep, raspy and laced with sex itself, they gave out completely. "H-how about we…uh…head back to our hotel?"

"There's probably a lock on the door," he said before nipping the outershell of her ear with his teeth. "And I don't wanna wait."

She shivered at the touch, a small whimper making it past the choked air in her throat. She was so weak when it came to him. "T-two minutes," she stammered as she pulled away from him. "Meet me there in two minutes."

Rings of green sparked to life in his eyes before he gave a deep bow from the waist. "As you wish, My fair lady."

Her stomach flipped as she watched him walk away. Back stiff, head high and slow steps as though he wasn't running off for a secret rendezvous. Meanwhile, she was struggling to keep her feet planted and not break out into a dead run. Just a few words, a couple of simple touches and she had a fire raging between her thighs the likes that not even Natsu could create. _I'll never get tired of that man…_ She took a deep breath and forced herself to slowly make her way towards the table. She saw the sideways look she got from her brother and grabbed the small clutch that matched her dress. "Excuse me," she smiled demurely. "But I must go powder my nose."

"Yeah," Gajeel smirked. "Your nose ain't the only damn thing getting powdered."

She simply batted her lashes and grinned as she turned to leave. A quick glance around told her he'd already vacated the room and no one was even looking her way. It was rather exhilarating, knowing where she was going. Knowing what she was going to do. It was like their first time together but different. Now she knew what she was getting, knew what to expect. She knew his touch by heart. Every kiss, every caress, the way he felt between her legs as he moved, the sound of his voice in her ears. And it made her pulse race more than it had up in that tree. She could practically feel her arousal dripping down her thighs as she glided towards the bathroom door. A couple passed her, heading back to the ballroom and she gave them a friendly smile.

She reached out for the doorknob but paused, her hand trembling with a case of last minute nerves. This wasn't the guild or the woods surrounding it. It was the royal palace. They could get into serious trouble if they were caught. She'd already had a tour of the jail cells once before. She didn't exactly relish the thought of going back there. A door opened further down the hall and she did a double take as a petite blunette stumbled out from behind it. The woman giggled and turned to smile at the pink haired man who followed behind. The couple kissed before making their way towards her, hand in hand. To anyone else, they simply looked like a couple out for a stroll but she knew better. A playful grin had taken up residence on Levy's lips. But it was the subtle way the blunette reached up and dabbed at the corner of her mouth that shouted what had happened in the room they'd come from. "Evening," Lucy quirked with raised brows.

The couple simply gave her a knowing smile as they passed and she gaped. Since when had she lost her sense of adventure, that sense of living on the edge that Team Natsu had instilled in her. _Fuck that. If they can do it…_ She took a deep breath and gave the hallway one last glance. When it was confirmed the coast was clear, she reached for the door. _Well here goes no-_ Her thoughts were cut off as the door was pulled out of her grasp and a hand closed around her wrist. A squeak of surprise echoed in the marble as she was jerked into the room. "Bic-" She was silenced as hard, demanding lips crashed upon hers and she found herself pinned against the now closed door. Her first instinct would have been to fight if it wasn't for those familiar hands, that wall of hard muscle that she'd memorized over and over, the breathtaking flavor of vanilla coffee and mint.

Any and all of the doubts or fears she'd had disappeared as her fingers found the solid wall of his chest. Calloused, strong fingers moved over her bare arms and shoulders, making her sigh into his mouth. The water works he'd initiated on the dance floor turned into a full on wall of water. She was pretty sure everyone in the ballroom heard the sploosh and were now equipped with waders. Caught between the hard door and the rock that was his body, desire gave way to an inferno of need. She pushed at the hideous jacket and his lips trailed, wet and hungry, down to her neck as he shrugged off the material. His large hands yanked at the top of her dress, the boning of the corset cracking and giving way to free her breasts. The heat of his mouth captured a pebbled peak and she cried out at the exquisite pinch of pressure that came as he suckled.

More. It's what she needed. She need more of him, to feel all of him against her, to feel him moving inside of her. Her back arched to push more of her breasts into his mouth as his tongue teased one and then the other. Teeth. Lips. Hands. They were everywhere on her exposed flesh and it wasn't enough. Her fingers pulled and yanked at the bowtie around his neck, freeing it so that she could get to the pearly buttons of his shirt. The first few came easy but the process wasn't going as fast as she wanted it to. She gripped the fabric and pulled, grinning at the satisfying sound of buttons hitting the tiled floor and smooth marmoreal walls.

"Someone's in a rush," he growled against her throat as he nipped his way up to her ear.

She slipped her fingers beneath his undershirt, humming at the warm flesh she found. "Have you met my husband?"

"Perhaps a time or two," he chuckled between licking and sucking at the fleshy part of her earlobe. "Think you can settle for me tonight?"

Lucy gasped as his fingers clamped onto her nipples and pulled, her back bowing against the door. "Only if you help me out of this wreck of a dress," she grinned. "And don't tell the Mister."

He pulled back to peer down at her, his tongue licking at his lips as though he was a wolf eyeing his prey. "Gods you have a beautiful soul."

The glow in his eyes held her captivated, his words making her heart skip a beat. He'd called her beautiful and her soul perfect the first time they'd truly spoken. Up on that ridge that night. Looking back, it was probably when he'd stolen her heart. "Then be my thief and steal me out of this fluffy mess."

"Gladly," he smirked before spinning her around to pin her front to the door. His fingers tug. And tug until he lets out a grunt of frustration. "There's gotta be a better way to get deal with all these fucking loops and hooks."

His hips pressed into her backside and she couldn't resist pushing back against him. Even through the layers of ruffles, she could feel his arousal tenting his pants. "Cut the damn thing off," she ground out between gritted teeth. "I don't care just get me out of this and fuck me."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Bickslow moaned as his lips came down to brush over her shoulder. "But I've got an idea."

Before she could ask what, he was pulling away and dragging her with him. She stumbled after him as he led her to the decorative table that was laden with Kleenex, lotions, perfumes and various cosmetic items. With just a swipe of his hands, he cleared one end of the table. "B-Bickslow!" She warned but he simply grinned and pulled her over to bend her over the edge. A gasp slipped out as her nipples made contact with the cold, alabaster surface. She tried to push herself up but he pinned her there with one hand as his other gathered the copious layers of organza.

"They've got tons of people to clean it up," he smirked. "Oh. Wow…even your panties have ruffles across the ass, how fucking cute."

She turned her head to peer back at him only to have layers of nearly sheer fabric slap her in the face. "They were a surprise for the hub-ahh fuck!" she moaned as his fingers pressed against her core through the fabric.

"I love how wet you get."

There was no response she could give, her mouth unable to form words as he pulled the fabric to the side and his tongue speared against her. Her vision went blurry as her eyes crossed. God, how she loved his tongue. And he did not disappoint as she felt that gloriously long muscle ripple against her, the tip grazing against the throbbing little bundle of nerves. The things he could do with that should be illegal if she didn't enjoy it so damn much. It lapped and teased her until her legs shook. His lips pulled cries of pleasure from her that echoed off the walls and only added to the arousal she felt seeping from her center. "Bixy," she moaned as her fingers clutched the edges of the table beneath her. "Please baby…"

She didn't have to finish her plea. His tongue speared into her, reaching depths that no one else's tongue could ever reach. His fingers dug into her flesh, holding her in place as he withdrew only to plunge in again. Over and over, setting a slow and steady pace that was torturous. It sparked every nerve ending in her body, making her tremble. And just when she didn't think she could handle it any more, he changed it to send her spiraling once more. His tongue withdrew only to flatten against her. It burned a path from her little pearl, over her hungry opening to finish with a flick over the sensitive rosebud of her ass. She slapped a hand over her mouth as her body jolted from the unexpected touch. But as if to add insult to injury, she felt glorious pressure at her virgin opening and she couldn't stop herself from pushing back. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as he entered her and she cried out his name behind her hand.

His tongue plunged into her over and over, driving her high. Muffled moans made it past the barrier of her palm as her teeth bit into the meaty flesh. Then his fingertips brushed over her core sending her higher only to raise the stakes when they joined the rhythm of his tongue. In and out, over and over again until she no longer cared if someone heard her. It was dirty, depraved and she was loving every second of it. Incoherent words and unintelligible thoughts fell from her lips until it was just a jumbled mass of sexual moans and cries. The cord inside of her, the one pulling her closer and closer to the cliff's edge, tightened around her. She felt it pulling her towards her demise and mesmerized, she went along with it. Pushing back against his thrusts, relishing the animalistic moans that vibrated against her. _Just a little…just a little more…_ "Oh fuck Bix," She cried out as the pressure in her gut spread. "I…I'm gonna…gonna. I'm…"

Just a hum of approval vibrated against her and she was off like a rocket. Her fingers tightened on the table as every muscle in her body locked up for what seemed like an eternity before the damn broke. The world around her ceased to exist. The marble surface beneath her was no longer cold. The air in the room lost the chill it once had, feeling thick and heavy in her lungs despite the sudden weightlessness sensation. The only sound she could hear was the rushing of water and the pounding of her heart. She was so lost in the orbit he'd propelled her in that she missed the fact that he'd withdrawn and the sound of a zipper.

"Fuck I need to be inside of you."

His growled words barely registered before her body seized once more as he plunged his arousal into her. There was no adjusting, no savoring the feel of him stretching her. Any chance she might have had of coming down was lost when his fingers dug into her hair and wrenched her head back. Brutal, unforgiving, beastly. That's how he took her. His hips snapped repeated against her. Every forceful thrust made the table legs groan as her body was rocked into it. And still she begged for more. "Harder baby," she cried out. "Faster. Fuck me like you hate me."

His fingers tightened in her hair, lifting her torso from the table until she was pressed against him. "Open your eyes, Beautiful," he growled into her ear.

When she did as instructed, her voice died in her throat at the vision she saw. The images in the bathroom mirror couldn't be recreated by any pornographic movie. His hand on her hip dropped to hook under her thigh, lifting her leg to drive deeper inside of her. Her back bowed out from him, her full breasts pushed high above the lowered neckline of her dress with marks of passion marring her creamy flesh. Her nipples were puffy, swollen, begging for attention and it was surreal to watch her own hand coming up to play with them. Streaks of black mascara ran down her cheeks and her once perfectly pink painted lips were swollen from his kisses. His crimson eyes no longer the color of blood, that moss green glow dominating them. His dress shirt was pushed back, hanging loose down his back while his undershirt was pushed high to reveal every movement of his rippled abs. The cheeks of his ass hallowed as the muscles tightened with every thrust. They looked… _fucking hot._

"You're so fucking tight," he moaned against her ear as his eyes locked with hers in their reflection. "I don't…fuck! I'm so close already."

Watching him sliding in and out of her, hearing his moans in her ears, feeling him enter her over and over again. It was a heady mixture, dominating all of her senses. The way he was dominating her body. "Do it Bixy," she pleaded. "Cum for me."

"But…"

She knew what he was going to say and cut him off by reaching back with her free hand to pull him into her harder. "I want it, Baby. All of you inside of me."

The roar he let loose was felt in every cell of her body and his hands tightened. It drove her absolutely insane when he made that sound. She cried out as his efforts doubled. Her eyes struggled to stay open, not wanting to miss a single image. But the overwhelming flood of sensations won out as she approached that precipice again. Feeling him swelling inside let her know that she wasn't going alone. She was counting on that being what pulled her over the edge. And he didn't disappoint. He yanked her onto him as her name cried out from his lips. She felt the first eruption inside of her and it set off the dynamite inside of her. Stars exploded behind her clenched eyelids and once again she found herself being propelled back into space.

* * *

"Thank you Cancer," Lucy smiled in the reflection of her spirit in the mirror. That brilliant crab man had flawlessly restored her makeup and hair. The same could not be said for her husband's shirt. They hadn't been able to find all of the buttons for Virgo to fix it. So, it was decided he had no choice but to return with an open shirt. She wasn't complaining though and neither was he. It was a far better fate given the ghastly article of clothing. Her dress held up and would do until the time to leave came but the cracked boning dug into her despite the tape job Virgo had managed.

"You're very welcome as always, Ebi," Her Spirit grinned before disappearing back through his gate.

She turned around and leaned against the vanity to watch as Bickslow set the last of the bottles back on the table. They'd made quite the mess and she was still afraid to see what await them outside the door. She was pretty sure even the dead had clearly heard them in all the noise they had made. If she listened close, she could swear she still heard their moans echoing off of the walls. How in the hell had she gotten so damn lucky? She had this amazing man who rocked her world in every sense of the word. He was sexy, beautiful, caring, loving, supportive, encouraging, sexy. _Wait, I said sexy. I think. God he's fucking beautiful._

"You know," he broke into her thoughts as he stood. "You keep looking at me like that and we're never getting out of here."

"Does that mean I can get you naked again?" She grinned.

His head fell back as laughter erupted from between his wide lips. "And they call me a pervert," he grinned as he made his way over.

"Mmm," she hummed as she leaned up to wrap her lips around his lascivious tongue that lolled out of his mouth. His brows shot up as she sucked it into her mouth the way she would his member. "I did learn from the best."

His hands stole down to her ruffle covered ass and pulled her against him with a moan. "Yes, yes you did." He gave her the gentle smile he reserved for only her. "Now let's get back out there before they send out a search party."

 _Pretty sure they already know where we're at._ She reached up and straightened his craptastic lapel, her fingers smoothing the _fabulous_ polyester fabric. It was beyond atrocious but even he managed to wear it well. Her head tilted and she gave him a bright smile. "Make love to me when we get back to the hotel?"

"Well that might be a little difficult," he smiled as his head dipped to brush his lips against hers. "I had plans to do just that to my amazing wife. I got wind that she was wearing the cutest pair of fluffy panties."

* * *

 **I know. Leave it to me to take the word fluffy and turn it into full on smut. Told you, it's Bixy's fault! LOL.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed my rendition of the word hehehe.**

 **If you're curious as to what their outfits look like:**

 **Lucy:**

/products /big /bluequinceaneradresses /blue-quinceanera-dresses-qdzy257-1-1 .jpg

 **Laxus:**

/images /gareth /badtux .jpg

 **Song they were dancing to:**

watch?v=81on1ZFE63w

 **Tomorrow is the final day** **It is Space.**

 **As always, please R & R!**

 **Big hugs,**

 **Princess Nana**


	8. Space

**Welcome everyone!**

 **It's the last day of BixLu week** **Can't believe it went by so fast. As long as it took me to write it all…two weeks gone in the blink of an eye. But I enjoyed every moment of it!**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and participated. So glad to see so many crack shippers, you guys rock!**

 **This chapter was inspired and written around the song Steller by Incubus** watch?v=7JRZHevbsUM

 **But onto the reading!**

* * *

 **Day 7 - Space**

 _ **Meet me in outer space**_

 _ **We could spend the night**_

Just one shot. It's all he wanted. Just one shot with her but she was always with someone. And he couldn't rightly blame her or the ones ahead of him. She's beautiful. Not just in the conventional ways either. Sure, in the sense of appearances she was a fucking supermodel to him. Long honey blonde hair, a heart shaped face with large, doe brown eyes, a perfect button nose and the most gorgeous set of full, pink lips. Her body on the whole was amazing. She stood much shorter than he, not much over five foot and four inches he gathered. Atop her chest sat the most voluptuous set of breasts he'd ever seen. Her waist was thin, pulled in tight to accentuate the flare of her hips. She was perfectly hour glassed and even Sir Mix-a-lot couldn't argue with her measurements. But that was all superficial, just the surface to the true beauty that he knew to lie beneath.

Never in his life had he met someone with a soul like hers. It was pure and without a single blemish. Everywhere she went, she was always bathed in the unpigmented light that radiated from within her. She was honest, even when others didn't want to hear it. She loved fully and without any prejudices. Everyone was wholly equal in her eyes and her heart was always open for those needing a home. Her generosity often knew no bounds. If giving her life was what it took to save even the most insignificant of people, she would. No matter the situation, even when she'd been beat and broken, she always had a smile. Tears streaming down her face, that light bringing beam of radiance still found a home on her lips. The biggest and brightest feature though had to be her aptitude for forgiveness. It didn't matter what one had done to her in the past, she always readily forgave and welcomed him or her back into the warmth of her embrace. And that was part of her downfall.

For a couple of months now he'd watched her dicking around with her current flame. The retarded asshole that the guy was. Bickslow hated it and hated him. He couldn't remember the guy's name or give a shit enough to bother remembering, he preferred to refer to him as Asshole Number Ten. At first he chalked it up his disdain for Number Ten to just his usual jealousy, the desire for someone that would forever belong to someone else. But then he started taking note of the little things. Number Ten seemed more interested in every woman in the room except the beauty at his side. Then there were the little _spats_ , as she called them. He'd stepped in on the first one he'd witnessed, out in the street in front of her apartment. She hadn't been too happy about it but the guy was a major cocksucker. It wasn't a spat or fight, it was just him belittling her. For someone so damn bright, she was seemingly oblivious to the douchery she chose to expose herself to in dating the guy. Hell. The crackhead, Dan, that had been involved with the Infinity Clock would've been a better choice.

But, then came the sadness when she'd caught Number Ten with another woman. While he was thrilled that her eyes had finally been opened, he wasn't so happy about the way it had left her. Almost no one seemed to notice, or at least, they gave the impression that they didn't. She came into the guild hall every day, the same tight smile and disenchanted laugh. Her team was the worst. Erza was too absorbed by her unhealthy obsessions with Cake and Jellal. Gray was too busy trying to avoid, yet not avoid, Juvia. Natsu and Happy, well…they were their usual oblivious, moronic selves. They teased her about it when they weren't completely ignoring her. Not one single person around him took note of the lack of light in her eyes or the way her lips would tremble when she was sitting alone. They didn't bother to see that the title of her book hadn't changed despite claims to have started on another. If they did, they just didn't comment. It was sickening and today was just another one of those days.

 _ **Watch the earth come up**_

 _ **I've grown tired of that place**_

"Natsu…"

"What Gray? It's true, isn't it Luce?"

The celestial mage gave a slight lift of her shoulder. "I guess…"

"You're a dick, Flamebrain," Gray frowned as he slapped the Fire Dragon Slayer on the back of the head.

No one bothered counting anymore because it took all of 0.0001 seconds for Natsu's fists to ignite and he was off, chasing after the Ice Make mage. Bickslow shook his head as he watched the two bust through two tables. Others were pulled into their spat, inciting a full on brawl as always but his attention returned to her. He watched intently as the small, blue exceed landed next to her. His little paw came up to pat the down trodden Blonde on the back.

"It's ok Lushy," Happy smiled. "We still love you even if he doesn't anymore, fat and all."

 _God I wanna kill that little piece of shit._

" _Bickslow."_

He looked up at Papa who was hovering next to his shoulder. The oldest of his Babies was always the voice of reason. Even in the privacy of his mind, the soul took on the adult role. He sighed before resigning with a nod. _"I know but that little shit didn't need to add the last part. She's not fucking fat."_

" _Well,"_ The totem said telepathically. _"Perhaps she needs someone to remind her of that."_

He turned his attention back to find her slowly making her way towards the door. Without her bag no less. She looked lost, defeated even and his heart ached for her. He wanted nothing more than to fix it for her. But he didn't see himself ever having a shot. Not with her. She was out of his league, an angel of the highest caliber and he was just a lowly man with too many demons. His magic was considered too odd and his eyes too scary. Those who didn't outright fear him, thought him a complete freak. Sure, those in the guild put up the front that they accepted him. But he knew what they thought in the deepest recesses of their hearts. Even his own team, as much as he loved them and their loyalty to each other, kept him just shy of arm's reach. Laxus was the only one who'd been brave enough to admit he didn't understand his magic but that he accepted him as he was. Freak or not. It was part of the reason why he'd follow the Lightning Dragon Slayer to the ends of the earth and the lowest levels of hell. The guy knew his deepest secrets yet still accepted him without question.

Bickslow didn't see her being so receptive to his past. Forgiving or not, he'd not only wronged her but there were things he'd done prior to coming to Fairy Tail that he wasn't so proud of. He'd hurt people, innocent people and had used his magic to do it. Even his foster parents had not escaped the rage and dark that had consumed him after his real parents had been murdered. There was a time he'd considered joining a dark guild and almost had until Laxus had blown into his life. Since then he'd done all he could to make up for it but there were some things you couldn't atone for. Attacking Fairy Tail and her before he knew her was one he couldn't accept forgiveness for.

 _ **Won't you come with me?**_

 _ **We could start again**_

" _Go after her Bickslow."_

" _Yeah Bicks,"_ Pupu concurred as he came to land on the table in front of him. _"She needs you."_

He sighed as he looked at the door she'd disappeared through before giving a shake of his head. _"No. She deserves better. She's hurting and she needs someone who can heal her."_

" _You can save her Bicks."_ Pipi's voice joined in the telepathic fray. _"We believe in you."_

" _Save the Cheerleader, save the World."_

" _Pepe,"_ Popo scolded. _"Shut up and be serious for once. You can save each other, go get her."_

He eyed the five totems, contemplating whether he should or not. What would he say if he did? Telling her it would be ok wasn't enough. _"I don't know guys…"_

" _How about you just listen to her?"_ Papa suggested.

" _Or kiss her till she believes?"_

" _Pepe!"_ The other four shouted in unison.

" _What? It works in the movies!"_

A bark of laughter burst from his lips and his hand flew up to clamp over his mouth. A glance across the table found Evergreen and Freed staring at him, curiosity clearly written on their faces. He just gave them a shrug of his shoulders before looking back at the door. " _I don't think that shit really works in real life Pepe,"_ He thought. _"But you really think I should?"_

" _Yes,"_ Papa replied solemnly. _"Now's as good a time as any if you really want that shot."_

" _Yep and we'll help,"_ Pupu added.

Before he could convince himself they were wrong, Bickslow pushed his chair back and left the table without a word. He could feel his teammates' eyes boring into his back as he made haste towards the table she'd been sitting at. He snatched the bag up off of the floor and rushed out the door. They were right. He'd never know if he didn't try. The worst thing that could happen was she friend zone him. And that would be ok too, it would mean he got to be a part of her life. Even if it wasn't in the capacity he truly wanted.

" _I still vote he kisses her when we find her."_

" _Pepe!"_

* * *

 _ **How do you do it?**_

 _ **You make me feel like I do**_

Two hours. Two whole hours and every shop, café and alley in Magnolia had been checked. All without a single trace of Lucy. After the first thirty minutes, he and his babies had separated. They went one direction and he went the other, staying in contact telepathically. Every single time he'd ask or they offered up that she hadn't been found, a parts of him begin to lose hope. He had reasoned that despite an answer at her apartment, she could have very well been holed up inside. It had only been by a stroke of luck that he'd run into Laxus, who only offered up an address after a stern interrogation. If the guy wasn't not so discreetly knocking boots with a certain Iron Dragon Slayer, he would have thought that perhaps he had designs on the Celestial Mage.

He'd been ready to call it quits when Pepe's glorious little voice piped up that he found her. She was in the one place he'd never thought to check. With the dying light of day, he probably should have. It was the cliff side out on the edge of town. He'd seen her go there more times than he could count as it always took her past his home. The lights from town didn't reach up that high, providing an unobstructed view of the night sky and all the space one could want to breathe. Granted he'd often go up there for the sunsets because it got him high enough to see straight out into the Calm Sea. The colors dancing over the water as shadows descended over the city below. It was like he was Batman and Magnolia was his Gotham.

The trees finally disappeared and he stepped out into the clearing, immediately spotting her sitting near the cliff's edge. With the sun finally below the horizon, he could see her clearly. Her legs were crossed indian style and her back was hunched over to prop her face on a hand. He strained to hear anything other than the sound of cicadas singing in the trees behind him and the breeze blowing through the leaves. For the briefest of moments, he thought he heard her sniffle and he took a step back. But apparently his babies weren't having any of that as they pushed him from behind. He stumbled towards her and shot the wooden totems a dirty look, swatting at them silently with his hands. _"Don't fucking do that!"_

" _Just get out there and talk to her already."_

He started to argue but thought better of it. He knew his babies better than he knew himself. They'd only trump him by calling the blonde's attention to him anyway. There was no turning back now and he knew it. Nervously, he wrung his hands as he slowly made his way over the grassy knoll. Already, a few stars were twinkling in the indigo sky. "Mind a little company?" He called out as he got closer only to be rewarded by a shriek of surprise, her entire body jarring.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she looked back. "God, Bickslow, you scared the crap out of me."

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered as he reached up to pull his visor off.

Pepe flew past him and stopped just above her head. "You should be, she could have fallen off the side."

"Shut up," Bickslow warned.

Papa flew over and practically rammed his wooden body into the younger one. "Pepe, behave."

"Hey," The totem pouted. "I'm just saying he can't go saving the cheerleader or the world if she falls over the edge."

"If you weren't a wooden totem, We'd push you over the edge," Pupu teased as he flew in to hover near the Seith Mage.

 _ **How do you do it?**_

 _ **It's better than I ever knew…**_

The sound of an angelic choir that was her laugh sliced through the air and the pleasure centers of his brain. It was a sound she hadn't made in some time and he realized he'd missed it. Her eyes were puffy from crying and he could distinctly make out the drying tracks on her flushed cheeks. He hated to think of her crying up here all alone but he understood the need for space. He hated the thought of anyone seeing him cry.

"Are they always this animated when you're alone?"

"Unfortunately, they are usually worse," he grimaced as he moved to take a seat on the grass next to her. He set the bag next to her and gave her a small smile. "You forgot it at the guild and figured you'd want it."

"Thanks," she whispered with a small smile of her own.

"It's not true," Pepe said as he floated down to land on her knee. "I'm always the best behaved."

Pupu let out a snort as he came down to land on the grass between the two mages. "If you were going for pervert of the year maybe."

"Guys," Popo chided. "How about we all shut up and leave her alone?"

Pipi floated down to gently land on the Seith Mage's shoulder and shyly whispered. "Are we bothering you Cosplayer?"

A soft smile settled on Lucy's lips as her head tilted. "Absolutely not." The small totem let out a soft giggle and she turned her attention back to Bickslow. "You taught them to call me that?"

"Uh…" He stammered, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "They might have heard me call you that once or ten times?"

"Her name is Lucy, you dolts," Papa groaned.

"Lucy?"

The celestial mage looked down at the totem in her lap. "Yes?"

"Can we keep you if we save you?" Pepe pleaded.

"Save me?" Lucy laughed with a questioning look painted on her face as she glanced between the mage beside her and the five totems.

Bickslow was on the verge of screaming. They'd talked him into coming after her and yet they would be the ones to ruin any chance he'd have with her. _If you guys don't shut the hell up…_ "Uh, ignore them. He's jacked up on sugar."

She looked down at Pepe in her lap before looking back at him, blinking. "Sugar? They…they can eat?"

Pipi's totem fell from the Seith mage's shoulder, hitting the ground and rolling as he whined dramatically. "We do," He cried. "And he starves us Cheerleader. We're so famished."

"Pepe and Pipi!" Papa shouted scornfully.

The celestial mage looked at his five babies, amazement clear on her face as she laughed. "They're so adorable Bickslow!"

"You should kiss her now while we have her enamored," Pepe whispered not so quietly.

 _ **Meet me in outer space**_

 _ **I will hold you close if you're afraid of heights**_

Bickslow face-palmed himself and sighed in frustration. This was so not helping him. "Papa, take them home." He watched as Papa rounded the others op, shooting a glare at the two youngest to get them moving. "I'm so sor-" His words were cut off by a tiny voice that shouted from within the tree line.

"Save the cheerleader, save the world!"

"Pipi!" He shouted before giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, they can get a little…"

"Rambunctious?"

He let out a bark of laughter. "That's putting it mildly though they don't usually act like that in front of others." It hadn't occurred to him earlier and the thought slammed into him like a train. They never really spoke much around others, even his team. They'd act up a little around Laxus but that had always been it. Typically if they felt the need to talk, it was all done internally. "They must like you," he thought aloud.

"Like me?" She asked, peering over at him curiously. "I must admit that I didn't realize they had so much personality."

"Well they used to be like you or I, real people with lives."

She seemed to think it over before giving a nod of her head. "True, I guess I just didn't think about it that way."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Most don't really."

"I'm sorry."

Bickslow looked over at her, his brows furrowing. The reticent expression on her face confused him because he couldn't figure out why. "For what?"

She frowned and looked down at her hands, folding and unfolding them in her lap as if she were nervous. "Not knowing much about your magic," she said softly. "I should though. It's apparently not so different than my own. Where I have spirits, you have souls. They're all people, with feelings."

"Yeah. They are," he frowned. So that's what had her back to the way she'd been when she was in the guild. "Cos- I mean Lucy, you really have nothing to be sorry over. We haven't really spent a whole lot of time together to know."

She gave a subtle nod of her head before an odd silence fell over the area. He tried not staring but it was hard. Even with night setting in, the moon had risen to bathe the area in light. The night time luminescence radiated off her golden hair, creating a halo effect around her. How anyone in their right mind would cheat on her was beyond him. She was perfection personified in his eyes and he didn't even make it past her face. The frown from earlier returned to her lips and he looked away with a sigh. He just wanted her to smile. Always.

"So why-"

"Do yo-"

Bickslow laughed as they both started speaking at the same time. It seemed to instantly erase the growing awkwardness set in by the silence. "You first," He smiled.

 _ **I need you to see this place…**_

Lucy gave him that award winning smile he missed, his breath catching when he realized it wasn't the fake one she'd been giving those in the guild. "I was going to ask if you knew anything about the stars?"

"No but I'd like to learn if you ever feel like teaching," He grinned.

"I feel like teaching…"

"Then I'm completely up for learning," He smiled.

The moment she started speaking, even the air around her changed. The smile she wore had a childlike enthusiasm behind it. Her face took on an incandescent quality, shining brighter than he'd ever seen before. Adoration, worship, affection. It all seemed to emanate from her very pores. She began pointing out different constellations and telling a bit of their story. She told of Virgo, the virgin, who was also known as Astraea who'd lived on Earthland during the Golden Age of man. She was never seen in the night sky without her scales, Libra who was the oldest of the constellations. Scorpio, or the scorpion was believed to be the cause of the great hunter, Orion's death. He'd been sent by Apollo who feared for his sister Diana's chastity. The big and little bears' story was sad, almost tragic. Callisto, the big bear, had been seen by Jupiter and he coveted her to the point of deceiving her by appearing as the goddess, Diana and raping her. Juno, Jupiter's wife, became enraged with jealousy when Callisto bore Jupiter's son and transformed her into a bear. Years later, when that boy was only fifteen, he came across the bear of his mother and was about to kill her until Jupiter took mercy. He stayed his hand and transformed him into the Little Bear. The king of gods then placed them both into the heavens to roam the night sky for all eternity. How the hell she kept all of this straight in her head was beyond him but her sheer intelligence alone was a turn on.

"Draco though," She smiled as she pointed to a group of stars. "He's an interesting one."

Bickslow turned his attention from the night sky to find that during their conversation, she'd moved closer. When she turned her face to look at him, he thought he could feel her breath on his skin. "Wh-why is that?" His voice sounded as breathless as he felt.

"He has a couple of different stories," She nearly whispered as her eyes dropped for a brief moment. "The…uh…most popular being that Gaia gave Hera a golden apple tree when she married Zeus. Hera put the tree in the garden to be guarded by the Hesperides and a dragon called Draco. Heracles asks Atlas to gather the apples while he and Athena held up the sky. Atlas, thinking he could trick Heracles into holding the sky forever, gladly accepted the mission but said that it was guarded by a dragon. Hercules responded by throwing his spear into the garden, killing the dragon and clearing the path for him. When he returned with the apples, Heracles slipped the sky back on Atlas' shoulders and Hera placed Draco in the night sky as a reward for his service."

 _ **It might be the only way**_

 _ **That I can show you how it feels to be inside of you**_

The vanilla and coconut scent of her surrounded him as a breeze blew across them, whipping her hair between them. He couldn't resist reaching up to pull the errant strands from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Just the brief brush against her skin left his fingertips tingling. The unhindered view of the night sky was forgotten as he found himself drowning in a sea of mocha. "Th-that's pretty cool," he managed to get out of his dry throat. "Sad but cool."

"Uh huh," she hummed. "Ah-another neat one is the story of him was from the Titan war where it was the giants and the gods fighting. He was one of the giants and he attacked Athena. She threw his twisted body into the heavens before he was able to unwind himself, forever trapping him there."

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are or how perfect your soul is?" The question slipped out before he could process what he'd said. He saw her eyes widen in surprise, the sound of her soft gasp setting him into motion. Before he could doubt himself or take the words back, he leaned in to close the small space between him and pressed his lips to hers. Just the simple touch of their lips nestled together was like heaven. She smelled even better up close and felt like silk beneath him. She stiffened for the briefest of moments before he felt her soften into pliancy. His hands came up to frame her face, stealing the opportunity when her lips parted in a sigh to deepen it. Their lips slanted and he was sure he could hear angels singing as his tongue swept over her lips, tasting strawberry and mint perfection. He had only thought himself drowning before but it wasn't until he felt the shy, hesitant flicker of her tongue against his that he knew he was utterly lost.

There was no sense of urgency or passionate lust. Rather the soft, tender exploration of her mouth robbed him of his breath. And just when he thought he would suffocate, he found her breathing into him. It was something he had never once experienced but something he knew he didn't want to be without. He didn't know how and the thought scared the crap out of him but he knew at that moment, without a shadow of a doubt that he was completely head over heels in love with her. He'd move heaven and earth to protect her and offer up his own soul to save her. "Go out with me," he whispered against her lips when he broke for air.

Her eyes fluttered open and he saw a flash of…something in their depths. "W-what?"

"Go out with me," he repeated as he pulled back a little so that he could see her entire face. "I know...you just broke up with the asshole but give me just one chance and I promise I will make sure you don't regret it." He saw tears fill her eyes and it suddenly felt like he was on pins and needles as she nervously worried her bottom lip between her teeth. The sound of his racing heart filled his ears and a sense of true fear swept over him as her silence remained. _She's going to say no. Please Mavis don't let her say no. I'll do anything, give anything. It doesn't matter just please don't let her sa-_

"Yes."

His hands dropped and he pulled away, his shoulders sagging. "I figured that would be th-What?" His head snapped back up to gape at her.

She gave a slight shrug of her shoulder as she looked away sheepishly, the corners of her mouth twitching. "You asked me out," she whispered. "And I said yes."

"I told you kissing her would work!"

"Pepe! They weren't supposed to know we're still here!"

 _ **How do you do it?**_

 _ **You make me feel like I do**_

"Pipi! Pepe!" He growled as he slapped a hand over his face. "I'm going to bu-" The sound of laughter cut him off and he slid his hand down only to gape at what he saw. All five of his totems were there. Papa, Popo and Pupu hovered above her with the two youngest ones all but buried in her chest. Even more astonishing was the fact that her arms were wrapped around them as she smiled at him despite the single tear that was slipping down her cheek. They never touched anyone and no one ever touched them other than him. "I…" He couldn't even find the words to say.

"We do like her," Papa stated rather matter of factly.

Popo floated over to land on his shoulder. "And we're sorry for what we did to you Cosplayer. So is Bickslow."

"I know," she smiled. "I forgave you all after it ended."

"But why?" Bickslow awed.

She giggled as Pepe floated up to nuzzle into her neck. "Because it wasn't your fault and I knew deep down you were really a good person."

"You really are an angel," He smiled shyly.

"No," She chuckled. "I'm just a girl who happens to love the stars."

"He could show you the stars."

"Pipi," Papa sighed. "It's not nice to make promises you can't keep."

"Ok maybe not the stars but we could get her closer."

"The stars huh?" Lucy chuckled.

Bickslow grinned as he pushed himself up to stand, offering a hand down to her. "Perhaps not the stars," He laughed as he helped her to her feet. He waited for his babies to float down low enough so that he could step onto the platform they created. "But if you hop on with me then I can show you a whole new world."

She looked down at the empty space beside him before giving him a questioning look. "Is it shining, shimmering and splendid?"

He grinned as he pulled her up beside to, wrapping his arm about her waist to steady her. "Only your heart can decide Princess."

 _ **How do you do it?**_

 _ **It's better than I ever knew, yea**_

* * *

 **And now we know how it all began! Bixy is such a romantic. He's so much more than the pervy, joking person people see him as. At least in my eyes hehe.**

 **I am so glad to see so many who enjoyed. GemNika and I are over the moon with all the responses and participation. You guys helped make this week a huge success! Thank you from the bottoms of our hearts!**

 **But, now it is back to working on Sound Pod. That one has some interesting times to come and I'm excited to share it with you.**

 **Big Hugs!**

 **Princess Nana**


End file.
